Fire emblem El triangulo de oro
by Simitar044
Summary: Todo el mundo ignora que mas allá de Elibe podrían existir mundos igual de bastos o mejores que este pero nunca nadie a salido de este por las historias que circulan sobre lo que hay en el horizonte y para desmentir todos esos rumores un grupo de intelectuales decide enviar a una valiente tripulación que les darán los primeros datos sobre las cosas que puedan existir mas allá.
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Ha pasado 1 año desde el fin de la gran guerra en Elibe que implicó a todos reinos del continente y a la asociación de asesinos del colmillo negro, nuestros héroes después de aquel fatídico conflicto lograron hacer su vida normal y feliz: Lord Eliwood sucedió a su padre como marqués de Pherae pero, antes de ser nombrado se declaro a su amada Ninian y se casaron, ella no volvió a su tierra natal para vivir en paz junto a su amado. Lord Héctor se convirtió en el nuevo marqués de Ositia sucediendo a su hermano Uther pero el dolor de la muerte de su hermano lo mantenía frio y distante con su gente pero cuando se percató de que Florina lo venía a visitar todos los días por su compasiva naturaleza, se terminaron enamorando y se casaron. Por ultimo Lady Lindis dejó bajo el cuidado de Ositia el marquesado de Caelin para volver a las llanuras de Sacae donde se reencontró con Rath el arquero nómada y se enamoraron.

El panorama era pacifico lo que mantuvo en actividad mínima al ejercito provocando grandes retiros pero gracias al ocio productivo creado por la paz surgieron nuevas preocupaciones e inquietudes en la sociedad y una de esas inquietudes es en la cual nuestra historia se va a desarrollar.

Muchos estudiosos que se dedicaron a estudiar la magia le encontraron un uso poco practico en tiempos de paz lo que les hizo cambiar de foco en sus investigaciones para atender otras dudas mas simples pero que les carcomía la cabeza en su vida diaria y la mayor de todas era ¿Qué había mas allá de la línea del horizonte en el océano? Tras eras y eras de conflictos su gente nunca se preguntó que había fuera del continente que los vio nacer, esta apoca de paz era esa oportunidad que sus ancestros nunca tuvieron para proponer y tratar de validar sus teorías.

un grupo de eruditos provenientes de Pherae le solicitaron a su marqués ayuda monetaria para concretar su proyecto que ayudaría a probar una teoría que tenían con respecto a la línea del horizonte en el océano la cual proponía que podía haber muchas más islas iguales a esta e incluso puede que hasta mas grandes que Elibe. Pero lord Eliwood se negó porque decía que era muy arriesgado y que no le gustaría tener algo que ver con un idea que podría matar marinos con familias o sueños.

Aun por la negativa del marqués de su tierra natal, los eruditos no se rindieron y estaban seguros de sus ideas por lo que al no encontrar apoyo en la nobleza decidieron buscar apoyo en los mercaderes ambulantes y los piratas, los primeros aportaron en dinero mediante donaciones y los segundos en la tripulación, por lo que pasó menos de un año y juntaron los barcos y el dinero para crear una clandestina flota que ayudase con las investigaciones de aquellos intelectuales.

Pero entre todo el fichaje no había ningún hombre con aptitudes de mando para la tripulación, solo hombres de mar de poca monta con mas palabras que valor y motivados por el dinero mas que nada. Los intelectuales no podían pedir ayuda de los ricos por lo que era imposible contemplar el fichaje de un capitán de sangre azul así que la única opción de estos estudiosos era reclutar a un capitán pirata capacitado y de forma inconsciente su atención se puso en el famoso Fargus el capitán del Davros, la famosa nave que fue y volvió a salvo de la isla del terror "valor" Pero sus esperanzas se destrozaron al enterarse que el curtido hombre de mar se encontraba enfermo y muy debilitado.

Aun así fueron con él para consultar alguna referencia y tras una acalorada discusión los intelectuales lograron sacarle información al lobo de mar pero esta era nada mas que un rumor. Dicho relato les hablaba de su marino mas valiente, un chico que acompañó a un grupo de aventureros a valor y volvió para contarlo pero tiempo después de volver y reintegrarse a la tripulación sufrió una herida protegiendo a su capitán y desapareció en el mar. hace muy poco rondaba un rumor que ese marino seguía con vida en alguna parte de Pherae pero no se había confirmado por la falta de pistas y la gran variación de la información.

En esa negociación intervino Jake un hombre de mar entusiasta de la tripulación de Fargus quién se comprometió a encontrar a Dart el marino desaparecido. Los estudiosos aceptarían incluirlo en la expedición solo si regresaba con el chico extraviado dispuesto a unirse también, empezando de esta manera una aventura bastante peligrosa pero llena de misterio e infinitas posibilidades.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Rumbo al horizonte

Sabía que era un rumor vago y que posiblemente se tratase de algo inventado por el bajo pueblo pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Era mi única pista para localizar a Dart ¡me negaba a pensar en que estuviese muerto! El había sido un gran compañero y amigo en los días mas difíciles a bordo del Davros junto al capitán Fargus, me ayudó en innumerables ocasiones y compartimos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en esas noches de guardia en la borda, no podía dejarlo solo en donde fuera que se encontrase.

Habían pasado tres días de una exhaustiva búsqueda por Pherae y parecía que todo era una gran sarta de mentiras hasta que mis ojos vieron a una figura con una capucha en la cabeza que entraba en un callejón y mi corazón me dijo que probablemente era a la persona que estaba buscando. Le seguí por un oscuro callejón que parecía un intrincado laberinto por una gran conjunción de casonas y edificios comerciales, fueron 10 minutos de recorrido por ese callejón laberintico hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado escondido entremedio de las estrechas calles del oscuro laberinto, la figura obviamente miró si le seguían pero yo me escondí anticipándome a esa reacción de cuando vas a hurtadillas y cuando entró al lugar abandonado ignorando mi presencia yo le seguí dentro.

Parecía una vieja casa de dos pisos de una medida muy estrecha con la infraestructura obviamente descuidada y muy oscura debido a la falta de luz producida por los tablones que tapiaban todas las ventanas. La figura encapuchada subió por las escaleras yo le seguí con mucha discreción y cuando llegó al segundo piso volvió a checar su entorno pero no me detectó por mi talento para ocultarme y luego la persona misteriosa abrió un compartimiento en el techo el cual armó unas escaleras que llevaban a un desván.

Subió y no escondió las escaleras así que le pude seguir después de que subió al desván muy de cerca escondiéndome entre las cajas de aquél lugar, no le veía solo escuchaba sus pasos y luego solo su voz cuando comenzó a hablar con alguien mas allí.

-¡ya llegué! – era la voz de una jovencita- ¿me extrañaste Darty? Te traje algo de pan que compré en el mercado ¡no te preocupes podrás devolverme el dinero cuando te recuperes

-Pues gracias Farina supongo…- Era la voz de un joven que yo ya conocía

Después de lo ultimo que dijeron yo le llamé al joven por su nombre que sospechaba que tenía sin dejarme ver

-¡Dart! ¿Eres tu?

-¡¿Jake… imposible!? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Me dejé ver y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi amigo, sentado en un sillón en una sección donde llegaba un haz de luz por una gran ventana con mosaicos, el no había cambiado nada lo único diferente eran las vendas que traía en su cuerpo y su ropa estaba mas desgastada y rota.

-Dart te e estado buscando compañero ¡El mar nos llama!- le dije con mi voz llena de entusiasmo

El no parecía muy entusiasmado por volver al responder con un suspiro y una mascada al pan que la chica le llevó.

-oye que sucede amigo ¿me perdí de algo o es que de verdad no quieres volver?

-Pues yo…- me miró triste y algo preocupado- …no tengo el valor para volver, esa tormenta que hizo caer por la borda en aquél abordaje no me dejó buenos recuerdos, me hizo… analizar mi vida y apreciarla un poco mas ¿sabes? Tal vez fue una señal de que no correré mas con la misma suerte que en ese entonces, tal vez deba dejar el mar y vivir en paz aquí…-Dijo desviando la mirada

Me molestaron sus palabras y solo pude mirarlo con mi cara enojada haciendo que me volviera a mirar y luego hablé

-¿Eres acaso a quien yo busco? No… no puedes ser él, Dart el hombre de mar que yo conocí era valiente, amaba el mar y jamás le daría la espalda a los suyos sobre todo al capitán que a dado todo de si para mantenerte vivo ¿O es que vas tirar por la borda todo lo que te a enseñado el capitán, no ibas a pagar la deuda que tenías con él?- Le dije enojado

Y bruscamente le di la espalda esperando a que me dijera algo en respuesta a mis palabras pero no dijo nada en esos minutos así que pronunciando un gran suspiro me dispuse a irme y dejarlo allí a que siguiera sintiendo lastima por él mismo. Escuché un grito que me ordenaba detenerme, pero no era de mi amigo si no de la chica que lo acompañaba.

-¡Un momento!- Dijo hacia mi para luego volverse hacia Dart- ¿Si no querías volver al mar entonces porque me pedias que te ayudara con tanta prisa si no ibas a tener con que pagarme de vuelta?

Si ella intentaba motivarlo iba por mal camino, eso es lo ultimo que uno quiere oír cuando te han ayudado por tanto tiempo, que te pasen factura por lo que creías que iba a ser un servicio de buena voluntad, Dart le respondió con poca seguridad en su voz

-oye, oye, oye… ¡solo dije que me ayudaras no que te pagaría por ello!- desvió la mirada y dijo con vergüenza- La verdad es quee… esperaba queee…

-¡No iras a pensar que yo te iba a mantener por siempre!? ¡Mis hermanas me necesitan y no puedo no cobrarte todo mi tiempo contigo e invertido valiosos recursos en ti! ¡Asi que tú volverás a la mar y me devolverás cada moneda de oro que me debes!- Exclamó la chica casi perdiendo los estribos.

Dart se veía muy nervioso y no le quedó nada mas que asentir con la cabeza y ponerse de pie, acto seguido se arrancó las sucias vendas en su cuerpo y fue hacia donde yo estaba de pie para aceptar mi proposición, solo le sonreí y nos dimos la mano sellé el trato con un "bienvenido de vuelta" y procedimos a irnos pero la chica nos detuvo por ultima vez.

-¡Alto! ¿adonde creen que van?

-Pues de vuelta al trabajo Farina ¿A dónde mas si no?- respondió Dart confundido

-No claro que no ¿y si no vuelves del mar y no tengo mi dinero de vuelta? ¿Cómo voy a asegurarme de que no te irás por siempre solo para huir de mi, eh?

-¿Oye a donde quieres llegar con todo esto niña?- Dije interviniendo

-Que para asegurar mi pago voy a unirme a ustedes ¡seré una pirata también!

-¡QUEEE! Oye espera ¿no deberías pensarlo con un poco mas de calma? Ser un marinero no es un trabajo fácil mucho menos seguro, la muerte nos acecha a cada esquina

-Estoy consiente de ello y realmente no me importa, el dia que partí de casa me dije que haría lo que fuese para ayudar a mis hermanas y esto no es nada en comparación a mi amor por ellas, sobre todo Florina que aun no se casa y debe estar asustada del mundo trabajando como una jinete de pegaso ¡así que no se diga más los acompañaré les guste o no!

Y así recluté a dos marineros muy particulares, mi viejo amigo Dart del Davros en quien confió mucho aunque sospecho que hay algo que no sé de él y esa rara chica obsesionada con el dinero llamada Farina, no parecía ser muy fuerte pero si es buena hablando y convenciendo y seguro que será de mucha ayuda en la expedición hacia mas allá del horizonte, así que solo puedo decir ¡Vamos a la aventura!


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Problemas en el puerto

Ahora mismo voy camino a reencontrarme con el mar una compañera que no e visto desde hace un año ya y no se como vaya a tratarme, todo porque salido casi de la nada llegó mi amigo y compañero del Davros, Jake. Él vino a convencerme de que me hiciera a la mar otra vez, no me a dado los detalles pero estoy seguro que sea como sea no va a ser fácil volver a retomar esa vida, mucho mas si ya le e tomado el gusto a la paz. Lo que era importante ahora era saber de que naturaleza era el trabajo que me ofrecía mi colega pues ya había oído el rumor que fargus no andaba muy bien de salud, lo suficientemente grave para incapacitar a un tenaz lobo de mar como él.

Apenas salimos de mi escondite le tomé del hombro a mi amigo y nos adelantamos unos pasos dejando a Farina atrás para tener una conversación un poco mas privada.

-Hey jake no me has dado los detalles de tu proposición, se que no volveremos al Davros e oído los rumores gracias a farina, dime ¿Qué clase de trabajo vamos a hacer?

Mi colega se volvió hacia mi y mientras caminamos hacia el puerto me contó todos los detalles sobre la expedición hacia el horizonte del océano, sobre los intelectuales y su clandestinidad con la operación al no encontrar apoyo con los nobles y sobre que Fargus me recomendó para liderar dicha flota expedicionaria.

-…Y además podremos quedarnos con una gran parte del botín que encontremos si regresamos y tenemos éxito, claro- dijo Jake finalizando su largo discurso.

-¿con que capitán, eh? Sin duda el viejo esperaba eso de mí – solté una risa y proseguí- No se si realmente podré ser como él capitán pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo si te tomaste tantas molestias para buscarme amigo

Jake sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro las cuales devolví con un golpe amistoso en su hombro lo que nos hizo echar unas risas hasta que llegamos al puerto en donde vimos una imagen desesperanzadora para nuestro trabajo.

Era lord Eliwood junto al caballero comandante Marcus quienes habían llegado con unas tropas, cerraron el paso al barco de la expedición y arrestaron a la tripulación que estaba cuidando del barco anclado al muelle. Nos asomamos con discreción a través de un edificio y pudimos oir lo que decía el marqués junto a su mas fiel Paladín.

-¡Lo lamento pero no autoricé una expedición de esta naturaleza y aunque no les guste yo soy el marqués y deben obedecer lo que digo!- Exclamó lord Eliwood a los marinos arrestados

-¡Pero señor no hemos tomado nada que le pertenezca al pueblo o las casas nobles, el viaje fue financiado por nosotros y algunos mercaderes, no puede interferir si es un viaje particular!- dijo un marino arrestado en defensa de sus amigos

-¡Ya basta!- intervino Marcus- No seas inconsciente grumete ¿no sabes que Lord Eliwood lo hace todo por su propio bien? Es estúpido arriesgar sus vidas por algo que no nos afecta en absoluto ni que necesitamos saber tampoco, tenemos todo para que vivan plenamente aquí ¡solo deben trabajar por ello! ¿Es tan difícil poner de tu esfuerzo para hacer de pherae un lugar mejor? ¿O es que todo debe ser por el camino fácil para ustedes?

Los marineros apresados miraron al paladín con desprecio y guardaron silencio, cuanto este dejó de hablar los hombres de mar apartaron la mirada del joven marqués y su guardaespaldas a quienes no dirigieron mas la palabra o tomaron en cuenta.

-¡Déjalo ya Marcus!- Exclamó suavemente lord Eliwood- solo llévatelos a prisión por unos días y luego libéralos cuando hayan pagado su deuda, los que no encontremos dejémoslos ir, no estamos para cazar culpables

Marcus asintió con la cabeza y lo iba a hacer pero justo en ese momento cuando pensaba intervenir de la manera que fuese sucedió algo que nos dejó impresionados en todo sentido, tanto por lo inesperado y asombroso que fue. Una potente voz salió de unos de los callejones y detuvo a Marcus con un simple ¡alto! Fue un grito tan grueso y potente que le heló la sangre al paladín veterano.

-¡Hector!- Exclamó Eliwood completamente asombrado- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡A-hoi marinos! ¿no es un hermoso dia para navegar?- Dijo Lord Hector ignorando la pregunta del joven marqués

-¡He-Hector! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Insistió el pelirrojo

-¡Oh! ¡Eliwood no te ví! – dijo Hector con sarcasmo- ¿acaso un amigo no puede visitar a un viejo amigo que no ve hace un año?

Héctor o Lord Héctor como era llamado por sus soldados o compañeros de baja alcurnia, es un joven muy alto de estatura, recio y de una voz gruesa y potente, es el marqués del prospero marquesado de Ositia quien tiene bajo su tutela a todo el pueblo de caelín. Además de eso es amigo de infancia de Lord Eliwood y aunque tengan ciertas diferencias a la hora de liderar ambos se aprecian como si fueran hermanos.

-¿visitarme? – Eliwood sonrió cálidamente por unos segundos luego se puso serio y prosiguió- Estoy seguro que tienes que ver con esto ¿pero porqué? ¿no te importa sacrificar sus vidas?

-oye despacio amigo déjame explicarlo todo ¿quieres?- Héctor tomó algo de aire y se acercó amistosamente a su colega- Tienes razón yo estoy detrás de esta expedición, un grupo de intelectuales vino a mi y me pidió ayuda monetaria para esta idea y la verdad estaba igual que tu en un principio, sabía que era arriesgado y con poca taza de supervivencia al ir completamente a ciegas a un lugar que no conocemos, pero luego me puse a pensar… ¿Qué sucederá el día en que estas tierras se gasten y su recursos comiencen a mermar? ¿que pasará si otra guerra asola Elibe? Estamos en una isla y entre tantas naciones es fácil acabarse los recursos muy rápido, no a una velocidad de unos cuantos años o meses si no de las generaciones futuras ¿acaso entregaremos una tierra pobre y casi muerta a nuestros descendientes? Es por eso que decidí tomar esta oportunidad para buscar un nuevo sustento en otro lugar que quizá ignoremos su existencia y sea basto y pueda beneficiarnos, pero como era arriesgado y muy peligroso decidí mantener mi participación en secreto si algo salía mal y justo ahora venía de encubierto a verificar el estado del barco y me encuentro esta situación, solo puedo pedir que me disculpes por esto pero te oculté porque sabía que no lo permitirías aunque el sacrificio de estos hombres pudiese salvar millones de vidas por generaciones y admito que es cruel y poco ético pero no pude evitarlo mas aun cuando florina se vuelve cada día mas importante para mi yo… lo siento…- El lord de cabello azul tras pronunciar estas ultimas palabras soltó un llanto ahogado y muy controlado pero con muchas lagrimas que cayeron como una cascada de su cara.

-Héctor… No yo lo siento, siempre pensé que era él listo, se que tu lo haces porque te preocupas por tu pueblo y tus seres queridos, no esperaría menos de ti Héctor eres un hombre con un gran corazón y te duele tener que permitir esto porque estos hombres aunque se ofrecieron para sacrificarse uno se siente con su sangre en tus manos por permitir su partida, pero es parte de ser líder él velar por todos y tomar decisiones difíciles como esta que no siempre no tendrán victimas pero eso es mucho mejor que inocentes sufran por no poder ser capaces de cargar con toda esta responsabilidad en nuestros hombros- El marqués Eliwood le da unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo y le sonríe- No podemos siempre proteger a todos y ahora entiendo que la única manera de valorar el esfuerzo de quienes decidieron dar su vida por una causa es creer en ellos y brindarles nuestro apoyo, porque si saben que tienen a un lugar al cual volver darán todo para regresar y es muy probable que logren lo imposible, así que no tienes que disculparte Héctor solo fui yo que pequé de ingenuo y solo le corté las alas a quienes se armaron de valor para protegernos a todos.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando hasta que el triste momento pasó y Lord Héctor recuperó su sonrisa y respondió a la resolución de Eliwood dándole un golpe en el hombro amistoso para luego romper en una risa alegre pero gruesa por su solida voz.

-¿pues que esperamos amigo? ¡dejemos andando esta compañía de héroes entonces!- Dijo Hector riendo

-Bueno esta bien pero no se forzará a nadie, solo lo permitiremos a quien desee ir por voluntad propia ¿bien, Héctor?

-¡claro, lo que tu digas Eliwood! Ahora ayúdame a reunir a los voluntarios- Lord Héctor se volvió hacia la zona en la que estábamos escondidos- Y ustedes también chicos ¡se que te escondes ahí Dart y compañía! Mejor vayan a reportarse con los demás nosotros los alcanzamos luego ¿entendido?

Nosotros solo hicimos una seña en señal de aprobación y seguimos nuestro camino hasta la zona de reunión que Jake me había descrito y mientras nos alejábamos vimos como dos amigos se daban el valor para poder ver a su gente partir a un destino posiblemente sin retorno.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El hambre del conocimiento

Fuimos al punto de reunión acordado por los superiores de Jake en donde nos reuniríamos con los demás hombres de la tripulación y los intelectuales detrás de todo este proyecto expedicionario, la idea era discutir el plan de viaje, la distribución de recursos en alta mar y cuando saber a que hora regresar si algo comienza a salir mal.

Cuando arribamos al punto antedicho el cual estaba dentro de una casa convertida en un laboratorio nos encontramos con un rostro bastante conocido que no esperaba encontrar entre las mentes maestras de toda esta idea.

-¡Hey Jake, regresaste rápido nunca pensé que todo comenzara con tanto tiempo de anticipación a lo predicho! Yo le di una semana mas de plazo pero con Dart en nuestra tripulación ya podemos comenzar con todo

Fui el ultimo en ingresar al lugar justamente cuando el intelectual dejó de hablar con jake, el estudioso se volvió hacia mi y me miró amistosamente, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron supe al instante de quien se trataba

-¡Oye! ¿tu no eres el estratega que estaba junto al marqués Eliwood hace un año? ¡me acuerdo de ti, tu brillante plan evitó la pelea con nuestra tripulación y pasaste la prueba del capitán Fargus! ¿te llamabas…?

-Mark…- me interrumpió- Me llamo Mark y yo también te recuerdo Dart, te nos uniste cuando pasamos la prueba, fuiste de gran ayuda en valor y hoy te solicito tu ayuda una vez mas

-vaya… con que tu eres el intelectual en jefe de todo esto ¡ya sabía que solo una mente brillante como la tuya podría estar detrás de todo esto! Pero antes de prestarte mi ayuda necesito saber ¿que te llevó a estudiar todo esto? Me gustaría saberlo

-pues verás planee salir de pherae pero no pude irme, alguien venía a verme después de la ascensión de Lord Eliwood al poder se trataba de…

-De mí…- se escuchó una voz masculina muy serena y se hizo ver después de decir eso- La magia ya no era una prioridad en tiempos de paz como el que se avecinaba, nuestra propia tierra es el misterio, la madre tierra es muy caprichosa si se enfurece un día y no la conocemos bien

El misterioso hombre finalmente se mostró en un cien por cien y vimos de quien se trataba, un sujeto de mediana estatura vestido de una túnica lavanda, cabello morado y un monóculo el cual ajustó cuando dijo sus ultimas palabras antes de dejarse ver.

-Dart, este es Canas un ilustrado de ilia y él fue quien me ayudó con la estrategia para superar la prueba de tu capitán fargus- Dijo Mark con algo de vergüenza

-Es un placer conocerle sir Dart ya nos habíamos visto antes pero nunca tuvimos tiempo de conocernos mejor, mis razones para buscar a mi colega en aspiraciones fueron una investigación que llevaba pensando hace un tiempo, desde que me subí a ese barco y miré hacia el horizonte esa línea donde se pierde el mar…- El erudito se dejó caer en una silla cercana y continuó hablando gesticulando las manos- La verdad es que pensé que sería una duda pasajera que resolvería con una consulta a uno de los marineros del barco pero cuando me respondió negativamente me inquieté y fui con otro pero recibí la misma respuesta, parecía una coincidencia pero así lo hice con todo el barco incluyéndote a ti y a tu amigo...

La verdad es que no recordaba que este sujeto me haya hablado una vez en el viaje que hicimos con lord Eliwood y para ser sincero hasta pongo en duda si de verdad viajó con nosotros pero juzgando por sus ropas podía ser esa la razón por la cual no nos vimos nunca, yo soy un hombre mas cercano al combate cercano en la primera línea, mientras que hombres como él son mas ajenos al combate duro de cortas distancias pero se especializan en guiar nuestros movimientos y brindar apoyo desde atrás.

-…Cuando acabé de hacer mis consultas me dejó inquieto sus respuestas ¿podría ser el clima tempestuoso lo que imposibilitase el transito en esa zona? ¿tal vez bestias que desafiasen el limite humano de fuerza? ¿o una combinación de ambos quizás? No existía respuesta para esas dudas porqué podía ver en sus ojos que ni siquiera lo habían intentado por todas esas ideas que les intimidaban, esa fue razón mas que suficiente para buscar a otra mente brillante que compartiese mi visión y como me fue imposible contactar con Lord Pent busqué a este chico quien para su corta edad es bastante curtido en campos del conocimiento que yo me tardé en adentrarme y hemos trabajado juntos todas las opciones para averiguar algo pero no a habido resultado alguno

-Así es…- Mark continuó con la idea de Canas- Buscamos en los grimorios mas antiguos, investigamos de otras mentes prominentes, hasta hemos estudiado a la naturaleza para encontrar algún indicio pero nada hemos logrado ¡Es tan frustrante!

-Por eso solo nos quedaba una opción- Canas retomó el dialogo- Necesitábamos datos de primera mano pero no teníamos como hacerlo nosotros mismos debido a nuestra pobre condición física por lo que buscamos apoyo organizando una expedición que nos ayudase a recolectar datos

-¡Pero, un momento!- interrumpí bruscamente- ¿Cómo iban a saber los datos si no volvía la expedición? ¿No están arriesgando demasiado?

El erudito de cabellos morados soltó una risa suave y poco burlesca, se paró de su asiento y de otra mesa de trabajo sacó un libro muy extraño

-Esto es un grimorio arcano que estuve guardando para alguna emergencia o situación critica como esta

El druida abre el libro con suavidad y de este comenzó a salir una luz muy destellante y una especie de bruma, cuando se abrió por completo una esfera trasparente flotaba en medio de las paginas del libro.

-Esto es un grimorio de transmisión de pensamientos, quien lo sostenga puede transmitirle sus pensamientos para a quien sostenga esta piedra- Canas muestra una piedra azul con una cuerda- No sabría responderles que es porque ni siquiera yo lo e investigado aún pero ambas cosas son un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí 10 años, cuando ella me consideró digno de usar un tomo mágico, desde ese momento pasaron 10 años mas hasta que me convirtiese en un chamán y hasta hace un año alcancé el nivel de un druida, son dos objetos muy preciados para mi pero ahora los dejo en sus manos, la piedra para mi colega estudioso y él libro lo dono a la expedición solo que aún no se a quien dárselo, porque para poder usarlo debes ejercer un oficio mágico como el mío o de cualquier rama de la magia.

-¿Es decir que debemos buscar a un mago para que nos acompañe?- Preguntó Jake con algo miedo porqué sabía que no habían reclutado a alguien así

-Me temo que sí amigo mío- respondió Canas muy tranquilo- yo no podré ir porque debo volver con mi esposa y mi colega es quien deberá archivar los datos que recopilen, un mago debe acompañarles para que sirva de conexión entre ustedes y nosotros, no hace falta decir que tanto el libro como ese mago son cruciales para la misión

-Y no olviden que también un sacerdote los deberá acompañar para curar a los heridos- agregó Mark

Vaya… Cuándo creía que íbamos a un lado un plan ideado por un erudito frena nuestra marcha hacia el horizonte al darnos cuenta que aún faltaban elementos para nuestro viaje pero cuando creí que todo estaba por alargarse más, un brusco golpe abrió la puerta ¡Era el marqués Héctor! Quien vino acompañado de dos personas que me da la idea de haberles visto un par de veces en el pasado.

-¡Tranquilos! Ya me habían contado de este plan y me adelanté a dicha situación trayendo conmigo a dos conocidos que les cubrirán esas dos posiciones ¿Por qué creen que les dije que los alcanzaba luego? Porqué estaba esperando a estos dos amigos…- Lord Héctor les hizo pasar haciéndose a un lado de la puerta

-¡HOLA MARK! ¡VAYA HACE TIEMPO QUE NOS VEIAMOS! ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE? APUESTO TODO A QUE SÍ

-¡Serra no hace falta que grites, es una habitación pequeña!

-¡NO SEAS GRUÑON ERK! LE HECHAS AGUAS A NUESTRO HERMOSO REENCUENTRO-Dijo esta ultima enojada

-Hola Erk, hola serra, también me alegra verlos ¿Cómo han estado?- respondió Mark contento hasta cierto punto

Un mago y una clériga, lo que nos hacía falta para partir, aunque por como lucen ambos serán difíciles de aguantar a cada uno de diferentes maneras, uno por falta de entusiasmo y la otra por exceso de entusiasmo. No me molesta conocer gente así, el problema está en que estaré recluido con ellos en un barco por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en alta mar.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Entre despedidas y emociones

Conocimos a los amigos de Lord Héctor, se trataba de Erk un mago bastante experimentado en magia anima pero de una actitud muy sufrida lo que le vuelve bastante rezongón ante las tareas que se le ordene, siendo alguien difícil de dirigir por su falta de entusiasmo. Lo mismo es con su compañera Serra solo que es su polo opuesto, es una clériga muy escandalosa, aunque es muy diligente su exceso de entusiasmo la hace ir a su propio aire lo que le vuelve una persona difícil de instruir y ni hablar que siga instrucciones pues su enérgica actitud no le permite estarse quieta provocándole ciertos problemas de atención, lo que en una tripulación no es bueno sobre todo si vamos a aguas peligrosas. Pero era lo que se nos daba y lo regalado no se le suele mirar con recelo aunque sean dos tripulantes muy imposibles de llevar.

Después que lord nos presentó ante estos dos de manera formal, se nos ordenó descansar hasta mañana por la mañana que era la hora de salida, no hicimos mucho solo descansamos, comimos y bebimos lo que se nos entregó de manos de Mark, hasta que la luna se escondió y arribó el sol nuevamente, era muy temprano en la mañana pero no helaba nada y podía ver como él sol se asomaba nuevamente por el horizonte.

-Buenos días Dart ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, no deberías aun estar descansando? Es temprano aun para zarpar- dijo Jake mientras se me aproximaba

-Buen día jake, yo solo no pude quedarme en la cama ya extrañaba admirar el océano- miré con nostalgia el mar y bebí un sorbo de mi bebida- Vaya ya llevaba tiempo encerrado y no acordaba de lo bien que me hacía sentir estar frente a esta maravilla

-Si, esta maravilla era lo mejor de ser pirata, podía ser cruel y tormentoso pero tambien muy glorioso y sublime en las noches de verano o en los amaneceres y gracias a él conocí a mi Anna

-¿En serio?- eché una risa calida y bebí el resto de mi botella- ¿Cómo fue? Anda quiero detalles

-Bueno, era verano y el mar estaba tranquilo, recién me había reclutado el capitán fargus y yo era un marino arrogante que buscaba impresionar mas a las chicas que ser mejor y cometía varias estupideces…

-Si me acuerdo de esa etapa tuya-dije entre risas- Aun no te hablaba porque me parecías muy idiota

-Y no te culpo porque en ese momento nuestro barco atracó en la costa de pherae tras un atraco exitoso a una goleta de mercaderes ¡me sentía eufórico y me creía algo así como un héroe del mar! Y traté de impresionar a unas chicas que pasaban contándoles una de mis anécdotas pero desafortunadamente uno de los guardias de Lord Herbert me escuchó y me puso bajo arresto… me sentí estúpido por mi inmadura actitud e incluso quería llorar por ese nefasto resultado, ya que si el capitán se enteraba de eso no me volvería a hablar nunca mas, perdería todo su respeto y el de mis compañeros- Jake cambió su postura sentado y prosiguió- No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero el sol iluminó mi cara y accidentalmente la vi, era ella una chica pelirroja tratando de aflojar los barrotes de la ventana de mi celda y en un principio creí que solo perdía su tiempo, hasta que sucedió lo impensable ¡Ella lo logró! Y cuando lo hizo me dirigió una dulce sonrisa y el resto creo ya es historia ¿no es cierto dart?

-Si me acuerdo viejo amigo, ella te visitaba constantemente cada vez que llegábamos al puerto y te llevaba unas botanas las cuales yo te pedía porqué no se que les hacía pero eran muy sabrosas

Ambos reímos de nostalgia y continuamos hablando hasta que la puerta de la casa donde estábamos se abrió y se asomó Farina

-Oigan chicos el desayuno está listo, Mark hizo huevos estrellados con algo de pan calentado al horno y un poco de café

-Suena sabroso mejor vayamos de inmediato Dart, podemos hablar luego

Y así fue, nos levantamos y entramos a disfrutar el desayuno, fue bastante silencioso para estar cerca de Serra, seguramente necesita energía para ser ella misma, y mientras pienso en eso me comienzo a lamentar lo terriblemente irritante que esto se pondrá, asi que tomé un poco de medicina para prevenir futuras jaquecas. El tiempo pasó hasta que la mañana comenzó a ponerse mas cálida, el lapso entre el desayuno y la salida del sol lo aprovechamos para empacar nuestras cosas y dejar operativo el barco, ya era hora.

Nos reunimos en el muelle, nadie faltaba de la tripulación, desde los marinos de menor importancia hasta los especialistas y amigos cercanos participantes de la expedición. No me había detenido a pensarlo pero justo ahora voy a subirme a ese barco no como marino mas si no como él capitán, era un echo que me asustaba un poco por lo rápido que todo estaba sucediendo pero debía ser valiente, todos esperan que su capitán fuese el que inspire mas confianza y diese el ejemplo, porque de lo contrario toda la tripulación se desorganiza y todo se va al diablo.

Me aproximé a jake para tener una conversación mas relajante y así tratar de no ponerme nervioso pero el si lo estaba y me lo transmitía, se hubiese puesto peor hasta que escuché la voz de Lord Héctor acercándose.

-¡Hey Dart! ¿Cómo está el capitán del primer barco que saldrá del horizonte de Elibe?- dijo animadamente

-Mas o menos, la verdad no se si en realidad estoy capacitado para ejercer un cargo tan importante en una misión tan peligrosa, es como ir de 1 a 10 de golpe, no se si podré hacerlo…

-¿problemas de confianza, eh? Se como es que te caiga una responsabilidad tan grande cuando aun eres algo verde- Lord Héctor le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Dart y continuó- Pero aquí vino alguien que piensa que puedes hacerlo

Al parecer Lord Héctor traía consigo a una persona consigo y yo no me había enterado porque el marqués de ositia es un hombre grande y grueso, perfecto para esconder cosas y personas detrás suyo. Su invitado se aproximó… al verlo se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no me alegraba verle en ese estado tan deplorable de salud.

-¡Argh cachorro! Mis ojos no me engañan en verdad Jake pudo encontrarte- Dijo el recien llegado Fargus mientras tocía

-¡Capitán! Es una alegría verlo, aunque no se ve muy bien…

-¡tonterías Dart, hace falta mas que esto para matarme voy a estar bien!-dijo fargus forzando su voz lo que provocó una tos pesada y fea

-capitán!- el capitán se desplomó en frente de mis ojos y corrí a ayudarlo- Yo… no quisiera decepcionarlo capitán

-¡no te comportes como una mujer Dart, se que puedes hacerlo! O no te hubiese recomendado para el cargo, tu saber mejor que nadie que siempre busco la forma de hacer las cosas por mi mismo pero si no me cuido no volveré a capitanear una nave en mi vida, el mar es un lugar lleno de libertad y posibilidades pero también puede ser cruel y muy cambiante, sabiendo esto mas toda tu experiencia no hace decir nada mas me has visto muchas veces como hacerlo

-mi capitán gracias, le juro que volveré y cuando todo esto termine volveré a su lado en el Davros y todo será como antes nuevamente

Fargus miró con una expresión triste a Dart y le puso la mano en el hombro para luego decirle seriamente

-Estoy seguro que después de este viaje muchas cosas cambiaran tanto contigo como conmigo, puede que incluso yo…

-i…no diga eso capitán aun le queda mucho por dar, aun hay mares que no hemos conocido, tesoros que no hemos encontrado, gente que no hemos conocido, porfavor mi capitán no me diga que se va a rendir!

-¡Escucha cachorro! ya estoy viejo y esta enfermedad no me ayuda a mantenerme, el medico dijo que no me voy a curar que mi hora ya está cerca, es verdad que aún hay cosas que no e echo pero para eso tengo un hijo como tú a quien transmitirle mi voluntad, en quien depositar mis sueños y esperanzas, este marino ya ha visto suficientes viajes y cuando regreses estarás capacitado para sucederme como capitán

-mi…mi capitán- dije con mis ojos anegados- ¡no le voy a defraudar, viviré para cumplir su sueño yo…!

-Vuelves a estar mal chico- dijo fargus tiernamente como un padre- Es verdad que te deposito mis esperanzas pero no para que tu debas cumplir mi sueño, lo hago para desearte una larga vida como un gran capitán y para que busques un propio sueño que cumplir, mi sueño morirá conmigo

-Si me convertiré en un gran capitán, buscaré mi mayor sueño y lo cumpliré pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide del hombre que me lo dio todo, yo no podría hacerlo por eso voy a vivir para cumplir ambos sueños para que así nadie olvide al capitán fargus ¡porque un hombre muere de verdad cuando lo olvidan!

-oh cachorro… ahora vas a hacerme llorar a mí ¿Qué hice para pedir un hijo tan grandioso como tu Dart? Bueno no respondas creo que ya va siendo hora- dijo el lobo marino apuntando el barco

-no aún no- dije mirando la embarcación- es de mal augurio que una nave parta sin antes nombrarla

Tomando una botella de brebaje la puse sobre su casco y dije "yo te nombro…" lo pensé un instante y de alguna forma en mi mente sonaba un nombre "flor silvestre" pero ¿porqué? ¿tendrá que ver con alguien que conocí? No tenía tiempo para ponerme quisquilloso así que le nombré así rompiendo la botella en el barco para luego proponerme a subir a este.

-Bueno capitán ya va siendo hora, si esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos debo decirle que a sido como un padre para mi, uno muy valiente y atento con un chico tan temerario como yo…

-Y a veces idiota pero gracias a eso salvaste mi vida varias veces y te estoy muy agradecido Dart, has sido el hijo con el que sueña todo hombre de mar, solo cuídate allí afuera Dart, un capitán no sirve de nada si está muerto y cuidado con ser muy duro con tus hombres puedes provocar un motín y cuidado con ser muy blando pasará lo mismo

-lo tendré en cuenta capitán ahora ya es tiempo de que me vaya

Intercambiamos sonrisas y nos terminamos abrazando fuertemente como un padre que ve partir a su hijo hacia la independencia, yo me subí al barco y pude ver a quienes estaban en el puerto para despedirnos, mark se despedía algo triste, seguramente quería ir de aventuras pero es esencial que se quede con la piedra para escuchar lo grabado en el grimorio que nos dio Canas. Lord Héctor se despedía con una calida sonrisa igual varios civiles que se unieron al ver lo que pasaba, mientras que él capitán me miraba orgulloso como diciéndome "no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver" yo también quise y creerlo y me despedí esbozando una sonrisa y el barco partió, no solo era yo todos mis amigos también se despedían y estaban igual de emocionados que yo porque este era el amanecer de una gran aventura ¿podría resultar fatal? Talvez, pero debíamos verle el lado bueno si queríamos mantener la moral alta hasta llegar a nuestro destino.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Problemas en alta mar

Con viento en popa el barco se movía con rapidez, el viento chocaba en mi cara y todos los marinos trabajaban laboriosamente incluyendo a Jake. Mientras que yo iba observando el camino y le daba indicaciones al timonel, en medio de mi labor se me acercó Serra dando brincos.

-¡Oye señor capitán! ¡Hey Lord capitán me oyes!- dijo serra elevando gradualmente su tono de voz

-¿si, que es lo que quieres? ¿no ves que estoy algo ocupado?

Trate de conservar la calma y contestarle lo mas educadamente posible pero su tono de voz y su actitud me hacían querer tirarla por la borda pero aunque no tuviera corazón y si pudiese hacerlo sería una estupidez al ser ella la única curandera del barco.

-Puedo verlo señor capitán pero hay algo raro en la bodega y me da miedo averiguarlo ¿no ve que podría ser un monstruo y yo soy una dama indefensa?

-¿un monstruo dices, en este barco? Eso es absurdo lo construyeron hace poco y no se cargado con nada vivo con anterioridad- saqué una botella de brebaje y le di un buen trago luego proseguí- Debes estar imaginando cosas pequeña clériga

-¡QUE! ¿¡A quien le dices pequeña?! Soy una hermosa y madura clériga ¡nada de pequeña!- contestó serra haciéndome una mueca de disgusto

Continuó discutiendo conmigo por un rato, yo no le prestaba atención y eso provocaba su insistencia en reprenderme y que aumentara su frustración, hasta que farina se reportó interrumpiendo la discusión.

-¡capitán! Traigo noticias… estaba ordenando la bodega cuando de repente escuché unos ruidos muy inusuales, no se trataba de un animal estoy segura eran pasos de un humano

-¿ok pero no hiciste algo para remediarlo?

-no es que yo…- Farina se avergonzó y de repente se enojó- ¡No me lo recrimines Dart, sabes que me dio miedo por eso estoy aquí contándotelo y no solucionando este problema por mi misma!

-Esta bien entiendo como continúa esto- bebí un gran trago de brebaje y le di unas ultimas instrucciones al timonel para luego hacer gesto para que las chicas me siguieran- voy ver que es pero vendrán conmigo aunque no les guste o de lo contrario no voy ¿entendido?

No les parecía gustar la idea pero si sabían que en el barco debían respetar mi autoridad como capitán, así que fuimos juntos al área de carga y verificamos el problema juntos. A primera vista todo parecía tranquilo y no escuché nada fuera de lo común, hasta que claro resonó el mítico sonido al que se referían y como era de esperarse la sacerdotisa echó a gritar y se escondió detrás mío.

-¿Qué asido eso? ¿capitán? ¡capitán!- Dijo Serra gritando media histérica

-no debe ser nada, una rata talvez se metió en el tiempo que estuvo detenido en el puerto iFarina cuida de la sacerdotisa! Iré a checar detrás de las cajas

No parecía haber otra solución, estos problemas precisamente no se resuelven porque la gente se asusta demasiado ante lo desconocido y gracias a eso evitan estos problemas. Pero no en el caso de un hombre de mar como yo que vivo aventurándome a lo desconocido cada día de mi vida, en el Davros no podíamos sentir miedo o el capitán se encargaba de ponernos en cintura, por lo que debíamos forjar carácter y perder el miedo a morir desde tus primeros días en la tripulación.

Me acerqué con cuidado a las cajas y verifiqué tener mi hacha cerca para estar preparado ante cualquier cosa que se escondiese entre la carga de este barco ¿me tocará limpiar una alimaña de mi embarcación en mi primer día a cargo? Me sonaba a muy mala suerte como cosas que solo podrían pasarme a mi, no podía echarme atrás ya estaba aquí y si retrocedía un paso todo el mundo me iba a juzgar, mucho mas si actué tan valiente ante la sacerdotisa y Farina ¡no podía darme el lujo de que me vieran mostrando debilidad!

Cuando ya estaba cerca me aproximé a la caja dando pequeños brincos para apresurar mi paso, hasta que sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé detrás de donde provenía el ruido y cuando ya estaba listo para atacar a lo que me encontrase allí detrás me quedé congelado ¡no era ninguna bestia era una persona! Mas concretamente una chica de cabello verde que se cubría la cara con las manos mientras temblaba como gelatina en suelo, seguramente se asustó de mí. Guardando mi arma me arrodillé para mirarle mejor y le dije con suavidad:

-oye tranquila, no soy nadie malo puedes mirarme, anda quita esas manos de tu cara me gustaría verte

Aun tímida no me hizo caso a la primera pero cuando pareció reconocer mi voz se quitó las manos de su cara y puede verla ¡se me hacía familiar! Antes de que pudiera decir algo se acercaron Farina y Serra y la segunda habló

-¡Hey, yo te conozco eres la compañera de Wil, Rebecca!

La chica de cabello verde sonrió y se puso de pie a tumbos con mi ayuda, sacudió su ropa y nos miró

-¡Serra no esperaba verte aquí! ¿Cómo está Erk?

-Arriba haciendo cosas aburridas con un libro ¿Y tu, que es lo que haces aquí?-respondió la sacerdotisa

-Bueno yo planeaba desde un principio unirme a esta expedición junto con Wil pero él se arrepintió por un trabajo que le salió de la guardia de Caelín, asi que me vine sola pero se me hizo tarde y cuando el barco ya partía logré agarrarme a la popa del barco y terminé en esta bodega de la cual intenté salir pero estaba cerrada aquella puerta así que me quedé hasta que alguien entrase pero como escuché gritos temí que viniera alguien a hacerme daño asi que me escondí por instinto pero resultaron ser ustedes así que estoy un tanto aliviada

Las chicas le tomaron de la mano y la acompañaron a la cubierta del barco mientras me miraban algo enojadas al creer que fui excesivo con mi actitud cautelosa que habría asustado a Rebecca. Díganme loco pero no me creí en nada su historia, algo me decía que estaba mintiendo ¿pero porqué? Ya todos sabemos que se coló al barco y yo estaba observando por la popa el puerto cuando zarpamos y no me pareció verla alcanzando el barco, ella se metió a esta embarcación después que cargaron los suministros o posiblemente se metió en una caja, pero haberse introducido al barco en el momento que zarpamos fue imposible.

Subí a cubierta y me acerqué a las chicas para hablar con la recién llegada pero Serra me apartó

-lo siento señor capitán aterrador pero aquí tratamos de tranquilizar a nuestra compañera, ya está aquí y le espera un largo viaje y lo menos que necesita es que alguien como tu le meta mas miedo- dijo la sacerdotisa algo seria

Perfectamente pude decir algo pero solo me aparté y fui a ver como iba mi compañero Jake en las velas, no quería tener mas líos idiotas preferí guardarme la solución de problemas para unos mas reales que seguramente nos encontraremos mas adelante

Serra confrontó a Dart y este se alejó sin decir ni hacer nada como si nuestro problema fuese tremendamente insignificante y creo entender eso, seguramente como capitán debe afrontar problemas que comprometan nuestras vidas y seguramente no quiso hacerse problema por algo que seguramente no causará mas problemas en el barco.

Me apoyé en la baranda del barco al igual que la chica de cabello verde y me dispuse a hablarle, algo en su historia no me calzaba y ahora que el capitán estaba lejos era el momento perfecto para que nos dijera la verdad sin temor ante cualquier sanción.

-Rebecca ¿algo que nos quieras decir, como la verdad? Se que no te metiste cuando el barco zarpó suena ridículo pensar en eso, dime porque estas en realidad aquí

La chica de cabello verde se quedó mirando el mar por unos segundos y yo le iba a reiterar mi pregunta porque pensaba que no me escuchó pero la verdad si lo hizo solo que esta no fue nada fácil de responder según me lo decía su expresión.

-La verdad es que vine por mi cuenta y Wil no sabe que vine, yo vine a buscar a mi hermano mayor Dan, estoy segura que si viajo por el ancho mar con esta tripulación tal vez pueda encontrarlo pues el mundo es muy grande y tal vez esta en un lugar que no conozco aun- Dijo ella mirando al mar apoyada en la barandilla del barco

Me dijo su verdadera intención pero aun así no quedé conforme, llámenme loca pero su respuesta no me dejó del todo conforme ¿me habrá vuelto a mentir, porqué? ¿se estará cuidando de algo? Era igual de complicada de entender que a Florina, simplemente no entiendo sus razones para siempre ocultar algo, para mi cabeza era mejor dejarlo de momento y disfrutar del inicio de este viaje.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Una noche muy movida

La flor silvestre zarpó desde las costas de Elibe y no a parado de navegar hasta el anochecer, el día se apaga al igual que las energías de la tripulación y no tienen donde atracar para poder descansar, no les queda mas opción que ir a media vela y dormir al arrullo de las corrientes marinas.

-¡Capitán ya ajustamos las velas como solicitó además ya escogimos al timonel de turno y al vigía, ya puede irse a descansar señor!- dijo un marinero hacia el capitán Dart

-Bien hecho marino estaré en mi cuarto, confío en que pueden manejar esto así que nos vemos hasta mañana a primera hora- respondió Dart mientras se retiraba

-¡Si capitán no le decepcionaremos!- remato el marino haciendo el saludo de las fuerzas armadas

Obviamente ese marino no fue quien organizo todo, este fue solo un mensajero del verdadero hombre que se quedaría a cargo esa noche y que por situaciones ajenas a su competencia tendría una de las noches más movidas de su viaje, el oficial de cubierta Jake.

Después que deje al timonel y al vigía de la atalaya en su lugar, solamente me quedaba hacer unas rondas y supervisar el desempeño de los tripulantes ya que para los que no lo saben la jerarquía del barco es así:

"El capitán es la máxima autoridad del buque y es responsable de la seguridad de todo lo que esté dentro de este mismo y además debe estar presente en la cubierta cada vez que se deban hacer maniobras decisivas o atracar, pero eso solo es obligatorio durante el día o si hay tormenta durante la noche ya que de lo contrario el capitán no tiene ninguna obligación de hacer guardia durante la noche esa obligación cae en el oficial de cubierta es decir yo. El oficial de puente o cubierta es el segundo al mando y en el día se encarga de aconsejar al capitán y ayudarlo a difundir sus órdenes a los demás de la tripulación, pero durante la noche es su responsabilidad la seguridad del barco"

Ahora como ven durante la noche yo soy la ley y aunque suene atractivo por el hecho de tener poder déjenme decirles que no es para nada genial esto, la noche trae consigo un manto de oscuridad que puede ocultar grandes peligros así que no puedo distraerme o eso quería creer pero la verdad es que mi mente esta muy distraída porque no dejo de pensar en mi novia Anna. Solo tenerla en mi cabeza me hace suspirar, ella es tan linda y tan lista que yo…

Aun inmerso en mis pensamientos debí darme cuenta que el mundo sigue fluyendo aun cuando mi conciencia no se encuentre allí, el barco sufrió un violento remezón que me tiro al suelo sin piedad alguna. Estaba aún en mi camarote así que no sufrí mucho por el golpe, pero me preocupaba la situación en la cubierta así que fui corriendo de inmediato a verificar el estado de todo, cuando llegue no daba crédito a lo que veía.

El mar se había vuelto violento de repente y el iluminado cielo estrellado se había nublado sin razón aparente, comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras, se podían oír unos rayos rugir desde arriba y de improviso un viento muy gélido comenzó a soplar de la nada. No podía ver al capitán en ninguna parte de la cubierta ¿Acaso de verdad no piensa interferir hasta mañana o es que de verdad no pudo escuchar todo este caos? El vigía de la atalaya confirmo el hecho más evidente que todos ya veníamos venir.

-¡Tormenta, señor por favor vaya a despertar al capitán!- dijo el marino hacia mi

No sé si fue el pánico o la idiotez los que e hicieron actuar, pero en ese entonces tomé la peor de todas las decisiones que pude haber tomado.

-¡No hará falta marino, yo me encargare de esto!- dije lleno de confianza- ¡Ustedes, vayan a los camarotes y despierten al mago!- dije volviéndome hacia otro grupo de marinos

-¿Por qué él, señor?- respondió uno de los marinos

-Es la persona más sabia en este barco necesitare una segunda opinión y además también necesito que use el grimorio para sincronizarse con el que tiene Mark e informar esto ya que si no lo logramos... pero eso no pasara así que has lo que te digo y muévete

El marinero hizo el saludo y fue corriendo a toda prisa, mientras tanto yo subí donde el timonel a recibir el informe de la situación del barco.

-¿El barco como va marino? – pregunte muy rápidamente

-No muy bien señor, el timón ya casi no me obedece lo que quiere decir que puedo perder el control de la nave en cualquier momento, quizá debamos resistir la tormenta soltando el ancla ya que aún no hay oleajes

Hubiese sido una buena hace unos segundos, pero como si de un acto de magia se tratase comenzó a llover y el mar se puso mucho más violento que antes, ya no solo meneaba al barco si no que esta vez las olas comenzaron a golpear fuertemente a la nave lo que hacia la labor del timonel aún más difícil, justo en ese momento llego Erk corriendo a tropiezos por el violento movimiento del barco.

-¿Qué demonios, porque el capitán aún no está en cubierta?- dijo Erk gritando debido al fuerte ruido de las olas que opacaba el volumen de nuestras voces

-No ha despertado, pero puedo manejar esto ¡Se que puedo hacerlo!

-¿Pero de que hablas idiota? ¡Estamos atrapados en una tormenta necesitamos al capitán para que nos guie!

-¿¡A quien llamas idiota, idiota, soy un oficial superior y me debes obediencia y yo digo que tomare el control de la situación!?- respondí colérico

No entendí porque lo hice, no era propio de mi actuar de esa manera solo que cuando llegue a la cubierta pude ver el cielo tormentoso y creí que podía encargarme de todo, seguramente lo hice porque estaba pensando en ella y sin darme cuenta lo hacía para impresionar a alguien que ni siquiera se encontraba allí, una actitud egoísta que no se perdonaría. Debido a mi arrogancia y a la satisfacción de sentirme como un líder competente descuide el barco discutiendo con Erk lo que causo lo inevitable.

-¡CICLON MARINO!- gritó aterrado el vigía

Su estruendoso grito me regreso a la realidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el timonel alegaba que el barco ya no le obedecía y además el ciclón tenía mucha fuerza, íbamos a morir indudablemente.

Me desperté de un sobresalto al sentir unos gritos desgarradores de afuera, no necesité ni dos segundos para darme cuenta que de una tormenta se trataba, me levanté de un brinco y abrí violentamente la puerta de mi cuarto para encontrarme con una cubierta empapada con la lluvia, un violento y gélido viento y un pánico adueñándose de mi tripulación.

-¡Capitán en cubierta!- gritó uno de los marinos encargado de las amarras

Sin dudarlo fui hacia donde estaba el timonel y gracias a la altura extra de esa parte del barco le grité a mi tripulación:

-¡Nadie morirá hoy si se aguantan el miedo y obedecen mis ordenes!- todo el mundo intento ponerme atención y proseguí- Va a ser complicado pero si lo logramos saldremos vivos de esta, cuando les diga todos quítenle toda la vela…

Todos insinuaban que sería un suicidio si deteníamos el barco cerca de un ciclón marino, pero si mi teoría era correcta, como el viento sopla desde el sur de nuestro barco si detenemos las velas y dejamos que el barco gire en el Angulo preciso y las damos todas en ese mismo momento seremos remolcados del ciclón y saldremos lejos de este, pero debía ser todo preciso y al menor error moriríamos en el intento.

Le dije lo antedicho a mi tripulación y no parecían muy contentos, pero no discutieron mi plan y se pusieron todos en posición porque sabían que no tenían otra opción más para sobrevivir era todo o nada

Y asi la tripulación detuvo por completo el barco y se metieron dentro del ciclón, ya dentro iban a dar su primera vuelta, todos estaban nerviosos incluido Jake y Erk que miraban aterrados afirmándose de las barandas de la cubierta. El barco completó esa vuelta y se preparó para dar una segunda pero justo en ese instante le ordené al timonel girar el timón a estribor con todas sus fuerzas, como me dijo que no podría solo yo le ayude y le pegue un grito a jake para que viniera también a colaborar con el duro timón que con la fuerza de tres hombres giró violentamente hacia la derecha y justo en ese momento di la orden para que dejaran el barco a toda vela.

Todo estaba perfectamente ejecutado según mi plan pues verán: deje que el ciclón nos atrapara para que el barco ganase impulso, luego giramos el timón para fijar la dirección más cercana hacia la salida del fenómeno climático y por ultimo dimos todas las velas para que el viento más el impulso ganado por el barco fueran suficientes para sacar el barco de aquel desastroso fenómeno climático, esto fue posible gracias a que el viento soplaba en dirección norte a nuestro barco y empujó nuestra nave por detrás, eso sumado por el impulso generado por el mismo ciclón nos dio la fuerza para escapar de la muerte y burlar a la tormenta, de lo contrario habríamos muerto.

Nuestro barco navegó rápidamente lejos del epicentro de la tormenta gracias al impulso de salida, lo siguiente no fue fácil porque tuvimos que maniobrar la nave con mucha velocidad en un aun violento mar, pero fue mucho más llevadero al yo tener un vasto conocimiento sobre las maniobras en una tormenta gracias a las enseñanzas del capitán Fargus, pasadas unas horas la tormenta amainó y pudimos descansar.


	8. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: El mar hostil no se rinde

Únicamente recuerdo abrir los ojos y luego sentir unos fuertes remesones por parte de este condenado barco, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas, miré hacia arriba ¿aquel era mi camarote? Vaya que alto me e caído y no me e roto nada, debo ser o muy suertuda o mi cuerpo ya se acostumbró al duro castigo, sea como fuese al menos puedo ponerme de pie y ver como se encuentran mis compañeras de camarote, ojalá no se hayan lastimado tanto como yo que Serra la veo poco acostumbrada al trabajo duro y Rebecca aún tiene esa cara de muñequita que denota debilidad.

Di varias vueltas a la habitación con la vista y pude ubicar a Rebecca de pie ayudando a levantarse a la sacerdotisa, me acerqué a ver como se encontraban y realmente me sorprendió lo bien que la cara de muñeca lo estaba llevando.

-¿Están bien chicas, no se han roto nada?- pregunte mientras me aproximaba

La peliverde se volteó para mirarme por unos escasos segundos y luego casi de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia Serra a quien le estaba vendando un brazo, al parecer no todas corrimos con buena suerte, tal como lo sospeché, pero solo estaba acertada en un 80 por ciento pues como ya dije Rebecca se veía bastante bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Están bien las dos? – insistí, aunque sonase como una pregunta tonta

-¿No estás viendo?- respondió Rebecca mientras estaba muy concentrada vendándole el brazo derecho a Serra

-Me pregunta también iba para el lado emocional, Rebecca- conteste su respuesta muy calmadamente

-¿Qué estas insinuando? ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?! ¿Sera por eso que no puedo charlar contigo ahora mismo? - dijo Rebecca con un dejo de rabia en su tono

Lo podía sentir, estaba ocultando algo y es muy común que la gente comience a enojarse cuando la otra persona está presionando al emisor para que rebele lo que está ocultando, es un mecanismo de defensa muy común en los mentirosos o las personas con muchos secretos.

-¿Rebecca…? Otra vez lo estás haciendo me estas mintiendo ¿Pero porque, acaso mi presencia te molesta? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué nos ocultas?!

Y como si de un volcán a punto de erupcionar se tratase, ella dejó de vendar a Serra y comenzó a apretar los dientes en señal de que se estaba tratando de contener para no estallar frente al grupo

-¡¿Por qué estas enojada?! ¡Vamos escúpelo muñequita!

Confieso que me excedí con esa última línea, pero para grandes problemas grandes medidas. Y obviamente con esas palabras moleste a su bestia escondida, ella se dio la vuelta, me miró fijamente y alzo su voz.

-¿Sabes no lo sé, acaso hay razones para dos personas se odien? Tal vez sí pero contigo no tengo explicación, simplemente te detesto me aborreces no se porque, verte tan pegada al capitán o que te creas la que tiene siempre el control de todo ¡No soy una inútil! ¿sabes? ¡E trabajado toda mi vida y puedo valerme por mí misma, no soy una princesa a la que tengan que estar rescatando!

Me había quedado sin palabras, me parecía muy raro que me odiase porque si, aunque después de lo que le dije no me sorprendería que de verdad no me quisiera para nada cerca, pero en un principio no sonaba nada racional eso, era como si solo le estuviese haciendo caso a sus instintos ¿Pero porque tenerme manía a mi solamente? Al final de nuestra discusión ella se fue inesperadamente llorando y como dejo a medias el vendaje de Serra yo tuve que terminar su trabajo.

En la cubierta cuando todo se calmó me dispuse a darle instrucciones a mis tripulantes, el vigía debía darnos un informe de donde habíamos llegado a parar por la tormenta, los encargados de las amarras de la sección Este del barco debían ir a ver si en la parte inferior de la nave había daños, anclamos el barco así que tanto el timonel como los demás encargados de las amarras les libere de sus obligaciones fundamentales y les ordene que arreglasen cualquier desperfecto en la cubierta del barco. Cuando di todas las instrucciones pertinentes me volví hacia Jake quien al parecer también quería hablar conmigo, este encontraba acompañado de Erk.

-Oye Dart yo… lo siento debí haberte despertado cuanto antes yo… no sé qué me sucedió- dijo Jake muy apenado inclinando la cabeza

-Tranquilo viejo amigo- le conteste sonriendo- actuaste mejor de como una persona ordinaria lo hubiese hecho y eso es lo que importa, te hiciste cargo de la situación no te quedaste temblando y eso es algo que un pirata aprecia mucho cachorro

-Gracias amigo- contesto el con una risa algo ahogada

-¿Oye de que te Ries Jake?

-Perdón es que… ya suenas como el capitán Fargus, Dart, te estás haciendo viejo

-¡Y que esperabas si aprendí el oficio mirándolo a él! ¿Además yo creo que no tiene nada de malo acabar de viejo como el capitán? Para mi seria todo un honor ser la mitad de lo que es él hoy- conteste tratando de mantener mi compostura, aunque si se me pudo notar que también quise reír por unos segundos

-Claro, lo que digas señor capitán- dijo Jake en tono bromista

Le devolví una sonrisa en señal de buena onda, luego el mago Erk nos interrumpió educadamente

-Perdóneme señor capitán, en medio de la tormenta pude registrar una precisa descripción de la tormenta y se la envié a Mark y ya recibí respuesta suya desde su grimorio

-En serio? - dije volviéndome hacia él- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Mark?

-Pues…- parecía nervioso, al menos más que de costumbre y tras una pausa prosiguió- ¡Que no hay una explicación lógica para dicha tormenta, que lo más probable es que ya hayamos salido de la esfera climática de Elibe y que ahora estemos muy cerca de otro lugar con su propio clima!

-¡Un momento, detente ahí!- dije con mi voz un poco más gruesa- ¡No había pasado nada de tiempo que habíamos pasado por la altura de la isla de valor! ¿Cómo es posible que hallamos entrado en otro sector climático si aun ni salíamos de las islas aledañas a Elibe?

-No lo sé señor, nadie tiene idea de lo que estuvo detrás de aquella tormenta es todo un misterio, hasta yo estoy desconcertado

En eso mientras conversaban el vigía desde su puesto le gritó al capitán su informe sobre la localización del barco

-¡Capitán, es extraño la brújula no puede ubicar el norte, ni el sur ni ningún punto cardinal, tampoco veo el sol todo el cielo esta nublado, mucho menos puedo divisar algún pedazo de tierra tal parece que estamos perdidos!

Ese anuncio creó pánico en toda la tripulación, todos comenzaron a alarmarse y decir frases pesimistas, la moral había sido fuertemente golpeada en todos mis hombres y más el informe de Erk era imposible decir el ¿por qué? De todo esto. Cuando creí que todo no podía ponerse peor el cielo se volvió a nublar y el mar volvió a ponerse bravo, las olas rápidamente estaban golpeando otra vez el casco del barco y este mismo volvía a mecerse con mucha fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demo… porque así tan de repente?!- Me pregunte exclamando mientras me aferraba a una superficie del barco

-¡Imposible como es acaso si quiera posible que el clima se comporte de esta forma tan inestable y cambiante! ¿Habrá magia de por medio? – Dijo Erk algo confundido

-¡Da igual…!- agrego Jake mientras se aferraba a una baranda del barco- ¡Todos los hombres vuelvan a sus posiciones y sigan instrucciones del capitán, hay que mantener este barco a flote o estamos condenados!

El oleaje se puso mucho más inclemente y el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte que antes era como si la tormenta estuviese vengándose del anterior asalto y esta vez si buscaba su victoria sobre nosotros. Hice todo lo que pude pero gracias a las violentas corrientes de aire el barco perdió el control y de la nada salieron muchas rocas ocultas por la oscuridad del ambiente, tal vez la tormenta pretendía que chocásemos con ellas pero mi tripulación no tenía miedo y yo tampoco, hicimos unas maniobras que pusieron a salvo al barco y esquivamos las puntiagudas rocas con mucho esfuerzo, parecía que habíamos ganado y que no tenía como hundirnos, habíamos esquivado un ciclón, rocas y mantenido el curso con los violentos oleajes. Pero nuestra suerte finalmente se acabaría cuando la vengativa tormenta nos pondría enfrente una ola de miles de metros de altura ¡Era un maremoto de proporciones colosales, jamás en toda mi vida de marinero había visto algo igual, ni siquiera el cielo se podía ver con aquella ola encima! Era tiempo de que diera mi ultima orden.

-¡Manténganse fuertes en todo momento hombres y muéstrenle a la estúpida tormenta que no le tienen miedo, luchen hasta el final firmes y orgullosos!

Todos gritaban a lo que más les daba el pulmón mientras hacían lo posible por mantener estable el barco y que si teníamos suerte pudiese resistir el paso de este poderoso oleaje, no era seguro si todos viviríamos, pero de lograrlo al menos el sacrificio de los caídos no sería en vano.

La ola finalmente nos golpeó, yo me agarre de la baranda más cercana al mástil y en ese momento vi toda mi vida pasar a través de mis ojos, era extraño porque debía recordar solo lo que aún vivía en mis recuerdos pero entre las imágenes habían muchas que ni yo mismo reconocía como un niño jugando con otra niña con trenzas, el mismo niño tomando desayuno en una mesa junto a la misma niña y sus padres o una donde esos dos un poco más grandes miraban el mar ¿Saben que es lo más extraño? Lo veía todo desde los ojos del varón. Los siguientes recuerdos si los reconocía, la vez que desperté y lo primero que vi fue al capitán fargus (Mi primer recuerdo) mis días en el Davros junto al capitán y mi compadre Jake, mis años solo en esa casa abandonada viviendo en la azotea con la ayuda de farina y lo acontecido en los últimos días.

Cuando termine de recordar pude ver como el barco se iba inclinando para escalar la ola pero esta era mucho más fuerte y fue destruyéndolo de a poco, primero el espolón, luego el mástil, algunas barandas y podía ver como muchos de mis hombres salían despedidos hacia afuera encontrando su posible final, cerré mis ojos y rece por el bien de mis amigos y mis demás hombres, por primera vez derrame una lagrima no podía negar que estaba angustiado y quien no lo estaría si no sabes si vivirás o morirás. Ahora viene ese periodo de sueño en el que si fuiste afortunado despertaras, pero si no dormirás por siempre.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: Levantarse y andar

Mis ojos se abrieron y al sentir el helado suelo sobre el cual mi cuerpo descansaba respire aliviado ¡Estaba vivo! Mi vista se aclaró y la fuerza volvió a mis extremidades pudiéndome poner de pie, estaba en una playa y al parecer fui arrastrado por la corriente ya que no veía señales de mi barco de alguno de mis amigos o de mi tripulación, estaba totalmente solo.

El lugar no se veía nada bien era una playa con arena muy oscura, el cielo estaba nublado y hacia un viento muy helado, lo mejor sería que encontrase un lugar seco donde hacer fuego para calentar mi cuerpo y secar mis ropajes. Anduve por la playa por unos minutos antes de irme para buscar algún rastro de mis amigos y que bueno que lo hice porque, aunque no encontré señales del barco encontré a alguien, la verdad no me importaba quien fuese con que dejase de estar solo a mí me bastaba, no podía distinguir a la figura que yacía en el suelo cara abajo pues tenia algo de arena y algas encima.

Cuando me acerque se trataba de la polizonte que encontramos ayer en la tarde en el barco escondida en la bodega ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah claro, Rebecca!

-¡Oye, Rebecca! ¿Me oyes? ¡Rebecca! – Dije moviendo su cuerpo en busca de señales de vida

Cuando creí que de verdad ya no habían esperanzas para ella y me rendi, la chica tocio y abrió los ojos.

-¿Ca-capitán? ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo ella con una débil voz

-No lo sé tampoco e encontrado a nadie más de la tripulación, eres la primera persona a quien veo

-Debemos… ahh! – trato de hablar pero solo tocio y se desvaneció en mis brazos

Toque su frente y supe de inmediato el porqué de su débil tono, estaba en llamas y la sentía temblar de frio, era evidente que se encontraba enferma y no sobreviviría quedándonos aquí debía encontrar un lugar seco y caliente para poder cuidar de ella. Mire hacia adelante y no vi nada más que planicies y montañas nada de civilización, el cielo estaba nublado y era imposible saber qué hora era, el ambiente era frio y desolador como si aun la tormenta nos siguiese golpeando aun cuando ya no estábamos en el mar.

Desconocía por completo nuestro paradero, pero eso no podía importarme menos ahora, necesitaba establecerme en un buen lugar lejos del mal clima para siquiera tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir y con Rebecca en mis brazos caminé lejos de aquella playa y hui hacia el interior esperando encontrar un clima más seco. En mi larga marcha ella se despertaba a ratos, pero solo para alucinar o balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-¿Dónde… donde… Dan?- me abraza con más fuerza- sabía que volverías por mi lo sabia

Y siempre que decía esto último se ponía a llorar y se quedaba dormida, al menos lo hizo unas tres veces hasta que encontré una base hueca de un árbol y allí es donde la coloqué sobre una cama de hojas que hice sin mucho esfuerzo pues habían varias de estas esparcidas cerca del lugar ¿Quién era Dan? ¿Acaso tenía un parecido con ese chico o era solo objeto de su alucinación? Al menos ahora no podía saberlo con ella en ese estado, luego de dejarla en una superficie bastante más seca me dispuse a crear un encendedor rudimentario con ramas, cortezas y algo de yesca como combustible para poder encender algo de fuego. Tras unos cuantos intentos lo logre, había logrado sobrevivir a la bienvenida de este extraño lugar, pero solo por unas cuantas horas ¿Qué haría cuando el fuego se apagase o cuando Rebecca comience a sentirse peor? No podía curarla y aunque tuviese muchos árboles y hierbas cerca no sabría cómo hacerlo pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar una fiebre.

Cuando creí que las cosas se habían civilizado un poco sentí el rugido de unos monstruos y los gritos de un ser humano muy cerca de donde yo estaba, salí a ver de quien se trataba, cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre la persona en problemas. Parecía una mujer espadachín quien se enfrentaba con una bestia verde, corpulenta y horrible. Yo corrí en su auxilio y juntos derrotamos a la bestia, ella parecía extrañada de verme, era de facciones muy finas y con una chaqueta roja larga de cuero y el cabello lo era rubio y lo llevaba recogido con una cola de caballo sin dejar ningún tipo mechón sobre su cara, lo que más me intrigaron fueron sus ojos de color violeta.

-¿Quién eres guerrero, tenía entendido que no habían más humanos en esta isla? – me dijo ella con curiosidad mientras me apuntaba con su espada

-Me llamo Dart- le contesté sin miedo- Estaba navegando en mi barco y una tormenta nos hizo naufragar, desperté hace un par de horas en una playa hacia el sur de aquí y no e podido encontrar a toda mi tripulación, solo soy yo y otra chica que iba en el mismo barco, apenas somos dos de una tripulación de más de 50 personas

Ella me creyó al instante pues bajo su espada de inmediato y la guardo en su funda la cual estaba en su espalda

-Bueno suena plausible y no es que los demás humanos vengan a esta isla a vacacionar, mencionaste que eran dos ¿y tú compañera donde se encuentra?

-Esta en esa base hueca de aquel árbol, ella esta muy enferma y no se que hacer por eso nos refugie allí e hice un fuego para mantenernos vivos pues estábamos mojados tras el naufragio

-Bueno creo que puedo confiar en ti humano, me llamo Harunnas y soy una miembro de las "Dragon Sentries" pertenezco a un reino no muy lejano de aquí, si asi lo prefieres puedes venir conmigo y nuestros médicos pueden curar los males que afligen el cuerpo de tu amiga, pero si por si acaso eres de ellos no dudare en rajarte el cuello de lado a lado ¿Comprendes?

No entendí mucho de lo que me había dicho, pero estando a la intemperie y sin conocimiento alguno no podría cuidar adecuadamente de Rebecca lo mejor sería confiar en ellos y esperar lo mejor de todo esto. Cuando le respondí positivamente ella me espero hasta que llegue con mi compañera en brazos, su expresión al ver a Rebecca no fue muy esperanzadora seguramente con solo verla supo lo enferma que estaba y por eso me incito a que la siguiera rápidamente, anduvimos a paso raudo hasta que en medio del camino volvieron a aparecer esas bestias horribles verdes.

-¡Volvieron esos malditos ogros!- dijo Harunnas algo enfadada- ¡Guerrero quédate detrás mío, deberé hacer esto de la manera poco convencional!

No sabía a qué se refería, pero solo con ver esos decididos ojos supe que hablaba muy enserio y como recién la estaba conociendo le tuve que dar el beneficio de la duda y así vería de lo que era capaz esta misteriosa mujer. Ella se abrió su chaqueta roja y debajo de esta sostenía unos pantalones de tela un cinturón con una gran hebilla la cual tenía una gran joya incrustada.

-¡Muy bien malditos es hora de que sepan a donde a llegado el ingenio de toda mi gente, quienes se han reusado a morir ante sus manos y ante las de esos otros que planean conquistarnos!

La hizo enfadar a dichas criaturas las cuales se lanzaron en su contra blandiendo sus armas con una furia descomunal, pero ella muy tranquila tocó la joya de su cinturón de la cual salió una luz que la cubrió por completo y comenzó a moldear su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luz se desvaneció, aquella mujer había desaparecido y ante mis ojos podía ver un gran dragón rojo igual al que había visto en el final de mi viaje con lord Eliwood y todos los demás guerreros.

El gran dragón solo abrió su gran boca y expulsó una colosal llamarada que hizo cenizas a la pandilla de aproximadamente 12 ogros que habían aparecido delante de nosotros, tras haber acabado con ellos la misma luz de antes cubrió al dragón y este volvió transformarse en la mujer de antes, quien parecía sentirse incluso mejor después de eso.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, pensé que eso de los dragones eran bestias del pasado e irrepetibles en la actualidad, pero llego a este lugar y me encuentro con esta sorpresa. La verdad no sabría que pensar si llego a encontrar algo más grande de lo que e visto ahora.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: Una salvaje expedición

La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía mi pecho helado ¿estaba viva o acaso mi alma tenía un viaje agitado por el mas allá? Pues cuando abrí mis ojos supe que aun vivía, estaba tirada en medio de una playa de arena blanca y cuando me moví pude ver en dirección al mar un montón de rocas con nuestra nave incrustada en ellas.

-Parece que no podremos volver en un rato – me dije a mi misma en un tono juguetón

Al ver que nadie había a mi alrededor mi risa se desvaneció y me preocupé al instante ¿Dónde estaban todos? Desesperada me puse de píe y corrí por la playa en busca de mis colegas. Cerca de una zona rocosa pude ver una figura femenina de rodillas aparentemente rezando, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ella y grité un ¡Hey! Cuando se dio la vuelta le reconocí, se trataba de Serra y no se veía muy feliz.

-¡Farina eres tú, que alegría verte! – me dijo con los ojos empapados en lagrimas

Cuando llegué a una distancia considerablemente cercana ella se abalanzó sobre mí y soltó su llanto contenido, cuando terminó de llorar mas fuertemente hice mis preguntas.

-¿Serra que sucede has visto a alguien mas?

-s-si y-yo ¡les vi! Muchos de ellos ¡Fue horrible!

-¡un momento! ¿de que hablas?

La sacerdotisa se despegó de mi y me enseñó el lugar hacía donde ella estaba rezando, realmente era una imagen espantosa de ver, la tripulación estaba…

-Todos cayeron sobre las rocas… ya es muy tarde para ellos ni tu ni yo podemos hacer algo por ellos ahora, ya has rezado y con eso deberá bastar para que sus almas descansen

-Pobres hombres no pude hacer nada para sanar sus heridas, pero tienes razón solo puedo rezar y esperar que sus almas estén descansando- respondió ella mientras se ponía en posición para rezar con unas lágrimas escurriendo de su rostro- ¡Oh dioses por favor denles paso a estas pobres pero valientes almas que murieron en aquella tormenta!

Mientras la sacerdotisa continuaba efectuando sus rezos yo observaba la terrible escena y dentro de ella pude ver un agradable detalle que nos podía dar esperanza en el futuro.

-Oye Serra ¡mira! – le dije suavemente mientras tocaba su hombro levemente- ¡Allí! ¿Qué crees que hay de bueno allí?

-¡¿Bueno, pero cosa habrá de buena en esta atroz escena Farina?!

-¿Qué no lo ves? – dije con una sonrisa llena de seguridad – Allí solamente hay 43 cuerpos y si obviamos que faltamos porque vivimos aún hay 5 tripulantes que no están y si te fijas mejor ni el del capitán ni el de Erk o el de alguno de nuestros amigos se encuentran allá, créeme tengo buen ojo

-¿Quieres decir que ellos pueden aun estar con vida, nuestros amigos?

-Si y puede que haya alguno por aquí rondando

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Hay muchas pisadas en la arena, pero hace poco me fije que hay algunas que van en dirección a la jungla de por allá ¿Pero porque si todos estábamos aquí en la playa?

-Seguramente fue por hiervas medicinales o algo de comida, hay muchas razones para internarse en una jungla después de un naufragio

-No lo creo Serra hay muchas razones para NO internarse en una jungla tras un naufragio, pero sí que es extraño, además no veo que nada de la bodega haya sobrevivido, supongo que nos toca ir a la jungla de todas formas

No era una muy buena opción, pero ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Era peligroso porque éramos dos chicas sin ningún armamento en nuestras manos, pero era adecuado porque no teníamos que comer y además siempre es bueno encontrar más supervivientes en una situación como esta.

Caminamos en dirección hacia la jungla de la isla y no sabía lo espesa que era por eso al poco tiempo de estar en ella nos perdimos y Serra me lo recriminó.

-¡Sabia que debías girar a la derecha! ¡Pero no! debías girar a la izquierda, no entiendo cómo puedes tener tan mala dirección siendo una jinete de pegaso o como puedes perderte tan fácilmente habiendo sido militar ¿No te enseñaron nada en el entrenamiento, acaso sabes a dónde vamos? ¡Anda, habla, HABLA!

-Ya sé porque Erk quiere morirse estando cerca tuyo – le conteste bastante irritada, pero conteniendo toda mi frustración

-¡Claro que no querida Farina, Erk me adora!

-¿Ah sí? – dije con una mirada maliciosa - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijo un cumplido o que fue con gusto a una expedición contigo?

-Bueno la verdad… el me lo dice siempre que le pregunto

-¡Mientes! Puedo sentirlo, él te odia y puedo apostar lo que quieras a preferiría estar entrenando junto al bruto de lord Héctor que pasar un solo segundo más contigo pequeña sacerdotisa

-¡No tu mientes, no tienes pruebas para apoyar tu hipótesis!

-¡¿Qué hipótesis!? ¡Estúpida! ¡Es una afirmación! ¿No has visto su cara cuando lo llevas de aquí para allá o cómo reacciona cuando te apareces? ¡Él te odia y lo puedes ver, pero eres tan necia y estas tan sola que no quieres siquiera darte cuenta!

Eso hizo que la sacerdotisa se detuviera y sentara en el suelo, mostrando una profunda tristeza en su rostro la cual pronto se convirtió en una cara llena de lágrimas y mucho dolor.

-Yo… lo sabía… él me agrada mucho no sé porque, pero vi algo en su persona que me hizo suspirar, cuando él se encuentra cerca disfruto mucho mas de cada momento y que detenga mis impulsos lo encuentro tan maduro y tan…

-¿Lindo? – Dije algo extrañada- ¿No será que tú? ¡Ah claro ahora la idiota soy yo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-¡¿Qué cosa no entiendo de que me hablas?!

-¿Tu tampoco? Bueno al menos no me siento tan mal conmigo misma, ahora sé que eres más despistada que yo

-¡¿Pero que no entiendo a que te refieres!? Me siento muy bien cuando Erk está cerca no es que yo…

-¿Lo amas verdad, él te gusta, no será por eso que te sientes rara estando cerca del mago sufrido?

-Eh… argh… ¡No claro que no!

-¿Lo sigues negando pequeña Serra? ¡Muy tarde chica, ya me di cuenta de que Erk te vuelve loca!

Así continuamos dándole vueltas al mismo asunto por un rato hasta que sentí un piquete en mi espalda y comencé a sentirme adormecida, luego muy débil y caí inconsciente después.

Cuando me desperté estaba de alguna manera flotando y con mis extremidades atadas, mi visión se aclaró y pude ver que mi levitación se debía a que mis manos y pies se encontraban maniatados en dos palos fuertemente fijados al suelo quedando completamente inmovilizada, mire a mi izquierda y pude ver a Serra que estaba atada igual que yo pero aun inconsciente, luego al frente y una gran multitud me estaba observando, eran personas de piel oscura vestidas con pieles de animales y ojos rojos tan claros como la sangre joven y sana. Después escuche una voz, no podía ver quien era así que posiblemente estaba detrás mío hablando.

-¡E aquí dos intrusas que deshonraban a los dioses con su presencia en el bosque sagrado que solo debe ser pisado para conseguir los sacrificios para nuestros magnificas deidades!

Me sonaba muy familiar la voz, pero por alguna razón me sentía aun adormecida y me costaba trabajo distinguirla.

-¡Con esta daga abriremos sus estómagos y honraremos a nuestros dioses con su sangre y sus entrañas! – La voz familiar se aproximó y luego se puso delante de mí, pero de espaldas – Partiremos con esta pues los dioses me han hablado y me han dicho que es la más impura

Trataba de liberarme, pero éxito alguno, era un hombre con una gran capa, una gran corona de hojas y unos cabellos morados saliendo de esta. Este hombre se dio la vuelta y dejo ver su cara para mi… no lo podía creer ¡Se trataba de Erk!

-¡Oh piadoso Tezclalm encuentra misericordia en tu ser y guía a esta pobre vida a tu lado, señor de la vida y hacedor de todo, guía mis manos y hazme honrar tu memoria!

-¿¡Sacrificarme, honrar a tu señor, impura!? ¡Erk soy yo Farina venimos en el mismo barco!

-¡Callad mujer del demonio, es hora de que pagues tus crímenes!

Esto es malo si no hago entrar en razón a Erk me matará, mi única esperanza es que Serra se despierte y ella lo haga razonar porque de lo contrario no viviremos para ver otro día ¿Aunque porque está actuando así? ¿Qué lo hace comportarse como un loco? No podía saberlo, todo se reducía a un montón de palabras dichas por dos personas que sienten cosas muy opuestas del uno y del otro.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: Alma viajera

¿Acaso estaba muerto? No podía ver nada, solo oscuridad, me sentía muy ligero y no podía sentir nada. Muchos se desesperarían en estas situaciones, pero yo estaba tranquilo, podía estarlo, solamente pensaba en Anna y ya nada más me preocupaba con solo recordar su voz y visualizar su dulce rostro.

-¡Jake! ¿puedes oírme? ¡Jake, vamos mírame cuando te hablo!

De alguna forma podía escuchar la voz de Anna en mis oídos como si estuviese a mi lado ¿Acaso era posible? ¡¿De verdad era ella?!

-¡Anna! ¿Dónde estás? Puedo oírte ¡Anna! – grite desesperado

Trate de moverme en ese vacío, pero de alguna forma no podía hacerlo, trate mirarme las manos, pero tampoco pude era como si ya no tuviera brazos o pies, se sentía como si solo fuera una gran cabeza flotante. Comencé a desesperarme y a llamar a Anna a todo lo que me daba mi voz, estaba a punto de llorar por esta angustiante soledad y la imposibilidad de moverme un centímetro, hasta que desde la oscuridad emergió la figura de mi querida Anna.

-Aquí estas Jake – me dijo ella dulcemente mientras me sonreía – Dulce alma condenada… no estés triste, Anna está aquí y tiene algo que proponerte

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Que?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno tengo una proposición que hacerte Jakey ahora que estás así puedes serle útil a los cosmos y podrás volver con tu Anna

-No entiendo nada ¡¿Entonces estoy muerto?!

-No del todo querido Jake porque aquí está tu cuerpo – Esa Anna chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer un portal que me mostro a mí mismo tirado en una playa – Tranquilo aun puedes volver si regresas a tu cuerpo en menos de 24 horas y ya he leído el destino y unas amables personas cuidaran de ti así que no te preocupes

-Pero si me encontraran sabrán que estoy muerto no tendré pulso…

-¡Nope, las personas no mueren en el acto! Piensa que los cuerpos son como un frasco de mermelada, cuando sacas su interior quedan restos lo mismo con el alma y el cuerpo, cuando esta sale deja residuos de la energía espiritual de su usuario, otorgando una pequeña franja de tiempo de vida al residen fallecido, pero como cualquier cosa en este mundo caduca esos restos se extinguirán y finalmente el usuario morirá definidamente sellando el paso al alma ya que esos restos son la conexión entre alma y cuerpo.

-¿Pero porque estoy aquí y no camino al otro mundo?

-Eso es porque eres especial Jake, vuelve a mirar tu cuerpo

Hice lo que me pidió esa Anna y esta vez vi algo salir de mi cuerpo, como una especie de Aura celeste.

-Eso es tu aura y es del color más especial de todos, el celeste, solo la gente más especial y con gran energía espiritual pueden lucir esa clase de aura, es por eso que yo te he escogido para esta labor

-¿Pero quién eres? Estoy seguro de que no mi Anna, aunque hables y luzcas como ella

-Solo llámame Light como luz o trueno y escogí esta cara para presentarme ante ti para lucir más amigable y cercano contigo… - Light me volvió a sonreír y me dio un guiño – Pues como tu espíritu guía deberás pasar mucho tiempo conmigo ¿Qué me dices, ayudaras a llevar luz a quienes la necesiten?

No parecía tener más opción, no tenía cuerpo ni podía moverme así que más como una decisión sonaba como una imposición, llevada a cabo con un dulce rostro engañoso.

-Ok vale voy a ayudarte, quiero ver a Anna…

-Pero aquí me tienes ¿No, jakey?

-…Mi Anna, no una copia creada por quien sabe quién seas tú, no te lo tomes a mal Light

-Tranquilo de todas formas no tienes más opción que ayudarme, tú quieres algo de azúcar y yo soy quien tiene los únicos sacos en la región

-¡Dioses hasta hablas como ella! Te ayudo, pero deja de hacer eso que me voy a volver loco si continúas jugando conmigo

-Perdón es que me divierte ver tu cara, de donde vengo no hay mucha diversión y bueno… Mejor prosigamos

Light chasqueo nuevamente los dedos cerrando el anterior portal y abrió otro con una imagen diferente en él. Podía ver a un hombre de armadura de cabello azul sentado en un trono junto a otro con el cabello del mismo color, pero más joven y este se encontraba haciéndole una reverencia, parecían estar hablando.

-Mi señor ya hemos revisado el área y la Reina Caeda se encuentra fuera de peligro y tal como usted ordeno ella no se a enterado de su comprometedora situación

-Gracias cris eres un gran guardia y el mejor de los amigos, será mejor que el escuadrón B releve a los tuyos, has trabajado mucho últimamente y no me digas que no porque lo noto en tus ojeras

-Habla con razón alteza, pero sepa que no me molesta trabajar para usted es todo un placer, desde que me volví su guardia real supe que debía ser diligente y no temo al cansancio o la fatiga

-Tienes razón, pero no eres solo un caballero para mí, eres mi amigo cris y me preocupa tu salud, por favor si no lo quieres hacer entonces hazlo por mi

-No lo sé alteza no puedo faltar a mi deber, aunque me lo pida usted

-Entonces cris te ordeno que tomes un descanso y que te dejes relevar por el escuadrón de apoyo ¿Ahora lo harás?

-Ok alteza me rindo, descansare – dijo el caballero nombrado como cris entre risas – Pero mañana tomare doble turno

-Vaya trabajas mucho, pero si no puedo frenarte entonces ten en cuenta que cuentas todo mi apoyo

-Gracias rey Marth es honor…

El caballero se despidió y se retiró, luego Light cerro el portal chasqueando una vez más los dedos.

-Muy bien ya sabes lo que pasa, unos asesinos y un miembro de la realeza en peligro, he visto todos los futuros para esta realidad y solo puedo decirte que no hay un futuro donde esa reina se salve si tú no interfieres, de alguna manera solo tú la puedes salvar ya que si muere, aquel rey que viste allí llevara a la ruina a su país, no soportara la pérdida de su amada y no podrá gobernar, el descuido dejara vulnerable al país dando paso a los bandidos y los países enemigos, muchas vidas inocentes se perderán y muchas otras valientes almas también serán condenadas, por esa razón no puedes dejar que la reina Caeda muera también porque… - Light suspiró y me miro preocupada – dos vidas se perderán si ella cae

-¡Me estás diciendo que ella…!

-Exactamente Jakey por eso debes evitarlo a toda costa, el fallo no es una opción

-¿Pero cómo voy a hacerlo? Soy solo un alma que ni siquiera puede moverse ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Bueno en primer lugar yo te estaba reteniendo por eso no te podías mover ¡Lo siento! No quería que huyeras y que te tuviera que perseguir en este espacio infinito

Light chasqueo los dedos y de repente pude moverme, era como si volara, solo debía ejercer fuerza hacia la dirección que deseaba ir y me movía sin ningún problema, era difícil de controlar al principio, pero fue cosa de segundos para que me familiarizaba como conducir siendo un alma.

-En segundo lugar… - ella prosiguió- como alma tienes un poder único y es el de poseer cuerpos humanos ¡Pero escucha con atención! No puede ser cualquiera, bueno si puede, pero es algo complicado ¿Cómo te lo explico? Cualquier ser vivo dormido o inconsciente puede ser poseído ya que no tienen conciencia e imponiendo tu voluntad puedes dejar su alma en segundo plano muy fácilmente pero si no hay nadie así tu mejor opción es encontrar a alguien despierto pero en ese caso hay diversas restricciones como que debe ser alguien sensible, con gran energía espiritual y de un espíritu noble de lo contrario te arriesgas a que te expulse sepa que te encuentras allí y comprometer la misión, así que eso también es importante ¡No dejes que sepan que no eres la persona a quien posees o harás que la gente que te rodea desconfíe de ti y pierdas valioso tiempo o que te desvíes de tu objetivo! Nunca lo olvides ya que si fallas… te quedas muerto ¿Ok? – finalizó sonriendo muy aterradoramente

-Me queda muy claro – conteste algo asustado – ¡n-no fallare lo prometo!

-Muy bien entonces prosigamos – light chasquearía por última vez para hacer aparecer un portal más grande- Por aquí es tu puerta a dicha realidad, recuerda jake ¡Fallas y te quedas muerto!

No sabía muchas cosas y seguramente era el peor para enviarme a una misión que requería delicadeza pero ya estaba allí y no podía echarme atrás, fui elegido para esta tarea y debía cumplirla sin importar que, sin importar lo que me cueste ¡Voy a vivir y volveré con Anna, mi Anna!


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: Alma exploradora

Me concentré lo mas que pude y cruzé el portal que light había abierto para mi, cuando ya estaba del otro lado escuché su voz por ultima vez repiendome lo ultimo que me había dicho, luego se despidió y el portal se cerró, estaba solo desde este punto y debía ser cauteloso. Me encontraba en un jardín, segurademente del mismo castillo en este mismo pude ver a una mujer de pelo azul cuidando de este acompañada de dos guardias y otras dos chicas, una de cabello purpura y otra pelirroja con una bandana en la cabeza.

-El arreglo de estas flores se hace así, deben poner las mas claras en los bordes y las mas opacas en el centro, puede sonar sin sentido, pero solo asi hacen destacar a las flores mas oscuras – le decía la mujer de cabello azul a las otras con un tono gentíl y relajado

-¿así o estoy haciendo algo mal mi reina? – dijo la de cabello purpura enseñando un ramo de flores bastante mal hecho

-¡lo estas haciendo mál katarina, pareciera como si las estuvieses estrangulando a las pobres flores! – respondió la reina mientras soltaba una dulce risita - ¿Por qué no pruebas tratar de ser mas selectiva con la variedad de flores? así tendras un ramo menos pronunciado y podras unirlas todas

La reina mientras ayudaba a la primera chica observó que la otra permanecía en silencio muy concentrada en su ramo de flores.

-veamos que tienes cecile ¿me enseñas tu ramo? – pidió amablemente la noble de pelo azul

-yo… eh… la verdad no sé es que esteee… -respondió la pelirroja mientras escondía su ramo

-Tranquila yo no voy a burlarme si lo has hecho mal, solo quiero enseñarles bien y la unica manera de hacerlo es que me muestres lo que has hecho cecile, anda sin miedo que no muerdo

La pelirroja con la bandana enseñó el ramo que ella estaba confeccionando a las dos que estaban junto a ella causando un gran revuelo debido a lo perfecto que este era y de una belleza sin igual, era incluso mejor que el que había confeccionado la reina.

-iEres increible cecile no creí que supieras hacer cosas de chicas! – dijo la antes nombrada como katarina

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Insinúas que por ser un soldado debo ser estúpida?!

La reina Caeda se puso entremedio de las dos chicas y dibujó una expresión dulce en su sublime rostro

-¡Haya paz chicas! Hoy es un día hermoso ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo juntas o prefieren desperdiciarlo peleando entre ustedes?

-Tiene razón reina Caeda, no deberíamos pelear, lo siento katarina

-No, es mi culpa yo te ofendí, yo debería disculparme

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo por unos momentos hasta que con gestos la reina Caeda las obligo a abrazarse y a dejar atrás sus problemas.

Analicé el aura de las tres chicas y realmente me sorprendió que ninguna fuera compatible para sincronizarse con mi alma. Primero se me ocurrió poseer a la reina ya que mi misión era protegerla y así se facilitaría todo al poder percibir todo de primera mano, pero cuando intente acercarme su cuerpo parecía tener una especie de barrera, no entendí porque pero justo cuando me iba a apresurar a lanzar conclusiones escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Jake, Jake, me oyes lo suficientemente claro, Jake?

-¿Light, pero como puedes hablar conmigo si te quedaste del otro lado del portal?

-Así es chico perspicaz, pero si puedo abrir un portal puedo usar telepatía básica para hablar contigo y una pequeña torsión para observarte, nada muy complicado chico

-Si estás viendo lo que yo entonces sácame de una duda ¿Por qué la Reina caeda tiene una barrera protectora alrededor suyo, no dijiste que la gente sensible y con una gran aura pueden ser poseídas mientras están despiertas?

-Bueno si pero hay algunas otras excepciones y creo que olvide explicarte otros fundamentos de la posesión fantasmal, mejor te explico desde el principio…

" _Veras… como ya te dije un fantasma de tu nivel tiene el poder de poseer un cuerpo humano, pero hay ciertos principios que debes tener en cuenta: Un cuerpo solo puede tener dos almas en un mismo cuerpo ¿Pero porque? Bueno la verdad es que una persona común con aura corriente no puede ser poseída ya que como su aura es débil no puede soportar la carga de dos almas dentro un mismo cuerpo es por eso que la posesión solo puede llevarse a cabo en personas con una energía interior grande ya que son las únicas que pueden soportar el peso del alma invasora, ahora respondiendo la pregunta que me hiciste antes, sabiendo todo esto es muy fácil responder, la reina Caeda no puede ser poseída porque ya esta gastando su energía interior en criar y mantener con vida al ser vivo que crece dentro de ella lo que debilita su aura a tal punto que la vuelve un anfitrión nada indicado. Otra cosa que debes tener en cuenta es la voluntad de las personas, puede que algunas sean accesibles por su nivel de aura pero otra barrera es su fuerza de voluntad, si una persona tiene una personalidad más atrevida o con cualidades de líder nato es muy probable que su voluntad rechace al alma invasora ya su aura literalmente es de fuego y quema a los invasores, en esos casos es mejor tratar de negociar con el usuario original para que así le baje a la intensidad de su aura y que esta no te mate al tratar de poseerle. Para finalizar un dato que puede serte muy útil es que si buscas a un anfitrión adecuado y tienes mucha gente común cerca, siempre busca a las mujeres del grupo ya que es un hecho que ellas tienen una energía espiritual ligeramente mas grande que la de los hombres al ser seres con mayor contacto con sus sentimientos, asi que si tienes suerte puede que te sirva alguien que este justo por encima del promedio, es cosa de mirar bien las auras"_

-¿Entendiste ahora? No te vayas a equivocar o a cometer torpezas ahora que sabes todos los fundamentos de tu habilidad, ahora continua, me voy a desconectar de la telepatía, estoy gastando demasiada energía al usar estos dos poderes al mismo tiempo, cambio y fuera.

Ahora entiendo, entonces la Reina Caeda es inaccesible debido a que ya hay dos vidas dentro de ella, la siguiente es esa chica llamada katarina, tiene una buena aura, pero por alguna razón hay una oscuridad que me bloquea el paso, eso no me explicó Light, pero deduzco que es otra barrera que reduce su aura. Por último, Cecile es común su aura no es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarme, esto complicaba mi misión, no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a la reina ya que el asesino perfectamente podría estar disfrazado y eso le da más margen para asesinar al objetivo.

Debía ser rápido e ir a alguna cercanía para encontrar un anfitrión adecuado para defender a la reina, aparte me estaba sintiendo débil con el tiempo, otra cosa que no explicó Light.

Armándome de valor volé hacia el castillo y ya dentro me caí al suelo, estaba aún más débil, esto era malo al parecer mi energía mermaba con el tiempo al permanecer como alma. Lo peor de todo es que como alma no tienes piernas y si no puedes volar no puedes moverte, recordé todo lo que me sucedería si fallaba asi que rompiendo mis limites pude volar aun cuando me sentía muy agotado.

Anduve por un tiempo hasta que finalmente vi pasar a un hombre de cabello verde leyendo un libro, pude ver que su aura era optima, pero por alguna razón al tratar alcanzarlo solo lo atravesé y no pude poseerle ¿Estaba acaso tan débil que no podía usar mi poder? ¿Pero porque mi energía cayo tan rápido? No tiene lógica que me haya debilitado en apenas 5 minutos, cuando parecía que mi duda no iba a tener respuesta el hombre de cabello verde se detuvo y dijo algo en el corredor vacío.

-Vaya… vaya… - El hombre cerro el libro- No eres el único con un objetivo, este hombre se llama merric y es un amigo cercano a la reina Caeda, lo que lo vuelve un candidato perfecto para matarla…

-¡¿Eres un fantasma?! ¿Por qué quieres matar a la reina? ¿¡Que ganas con eso!? ¿Por qué acabar con la vida de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-¡JA! Tu eres solo un peón en este juego al igual que yo, esos seres solo buscan ver quien es más poderoso que el otro y así lo demuestran, poniendo en peligro a otras vidas para probar su estatus y nosotros somos quienes están aquí para crear todo ese teatro que ellos buscan, yo al igual que tu si no cumplo con este cometido permaneceré muerto y mi condena se extenderá

-¿Cómo, no entiendo, todo esto es un juego?

-¿No lo sabes verdad? Son ellos quienes nos escogen, nos llenan la cabeza con lo que quieren que sepamos para así llevar a cabo nuestro rol concretamente, pero yo ya se mucho de esto porque e fallado miles de veces y no es porque sea incompetente, es porque me ha tocado ser el villano de este show muchas veces y ellos siempre confabulan para que el bien triunfe sobre el mal ¡Y estoy cansado de eso, cansado de participar en esto, cansado de tener que obedecerles! Me olvide de volver a mi vida hace mucho tiempo, yo solo quiero escapar para descansar finalmente y es por eso que he hecho lo que te hecho, ahora a menos que alguien quiera que ocupes su cuerpo no podrás hacer nada más, yo gano y podre irme al final… lo siento

¿Acaso decía la verdad? ¿Todo lo que me dijo Light era una mentira? ¿Qué quiere probar y frente a quién? ¿¡De que somos parte!?

Era mucho que asimilar en tan poco tiempo, pero si lo que esa otra alma decía era cierto mi única opción de llegar a algún lado era jugar este juego y ganar, de lo contrario sabría la verdad, pero a un costo muy alto. allí afuera había personas que me estaban esperando y no podía decepcionarlos, sobre todo a mi Anna o a mi capitán ¡Simplemente no podía!

-¡Vamos Jake muévete! – me dije a mi mismo - ¡No puedes rendirte aquí!

Me moví con mucho esfuerzo sobrepasando nuevamente mi limite casi desgarrando mi ser para alcanzar una puerta donde sentía una presencia con un aura muy poderosa, no importaba de quien se tratase solo quería sobrevivir. Lentamente levitaba hacia la puerta, ya casi no tenía fuerzas, pero mi voluntad me impulso a llegar más allá.

-Ya casi… solo un poco más ¡No moriré aquí!

Cuando atravesé la puerta perdí el conocimiento, sentía como si mi alma se estuviese extinguiendo… oh Anna yo… lo siento mucho.

La princesa Elice estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación lamentando muchas cosas y sintiendo melancolía.

-Merric ¿Qué te a sucedido? Pareces tan distante en este último tiempo, como si te sucediera algo ¿Acaso estas dolido? Oh… Merric quisiera aliviar su dolor

Me lamentaba que no pudiera hacer algo por ayudar a mi amigo y cuando mis ojos estaban casi anegados pude oír una débil voz

-Ya casi… solo un poco más ¡No moriré aquí!

-¿Quién es, hay alguien por aquí?

Pero no obtuve respuesta de la voz que escuché, no podía ignorar lo que acaba de oír si alguien estaba en problemas debía ayudarlo. Revisé la habitación e incluso vi afuera de esta pero no encontré a nadie ¿Qué es lo que acaba de oír? Me sentía mal por no poder ayudar a nadie, ni a Merric ni a esa pobre voz que se oyó en mis oídos ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? Me iba a derrumbar, pero cuando me sentí así mi vista se aclaró y pude ver una especie de fuego fatuo flotando, estaba casi extinto y pude escuchar su voz otra vez.

-Anna… perdóname… no pude lograrlo…

-¡El fuego fatuo habla! Y se encuentra muy triste – me acerque a él y trate de hablarle – Pequeño fuego fatuo, alma que vagas sin rumbo ¡Por favor dime que te aqueja para poder aliviar tu dolor!

El me contestó muy débilmente:

-Por favor… sé que es mucho pedir pe…pero l-la… reina… morirá si no hago nada, podría encontrar sin problemas al asesino, pero me encuentro muy débil y para lograrlo necesito un cuerpo, amable mujer… ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo? Tengo tan poco poder que solo puedo poseerte si tu así lo deseas

-Confió en ti… pequeña alma – le respondí sin titubear

-¿Por qué así de simple mujer? Cualquiera hubiera si quiera desconfiado de mi a la primera ¿Por qué tu no?

-Porque puedo sentir una gran luz ti, como usuaria de bastones puedo ver tu energía interna y sé que tú no eres malo, tienes fines nobles lo que me garantiza que vas a cuidar bien de mi mientras ocupes mi lugar, además si dices la verdad yo soy débil para ayudar a la reina Caeda, no tengo las cualidades para detener a ese asesino, pero si puedo ser más fuerte contigo en mi lugar, apostare por ti y voy darte lo que me pides.

Esa mujer… era la luz personificada ¿Se estaba poniendo en riesgo por un alma que ni siquiera conoce? La cual perfectamente podría hacerle daño, pero ella puede percibir mis buenas intenciones y deposita su confianza en mí.

-Bueno entonces si así lo quieres acércate un poco más para que pueda alcanzarte – le dije

Ella se puso más cerca mío y se arrodillo frente a mí, luego cerró sus ojos y me dijo:

-Estoy lista, no opondré resistencia alguna soy toda tuya

Eso sonó bastante raro en la mente de un pirata como yo, pues como saben no somos conocidos por tener una mente limpia, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella me detuvo y me pidió una última cosa

-¡Un momento! Antes de que hagas lo que debas hacer me gustaría pedirte un favor

-¿Que sucede amable mujer? Mejor que sea rápido siento que la vida se está a punto de extinguir en mi…

-Solo quería pedirte que si vas a ayudar a la chica de mi hermanito ¿Podrías también ayudar a un amigo mío? Su nombre es Merric

¿¡Que Merric!? Ese era el nombre del cuerpo que estaba utilizando esa malvada alma que trataba de matar a la reina Caeda, yo sabía que debía enfrentarme a ese sujeto y si las cosas se ponían feas podría incluso llegar a matarlo por accidente, eso no le iba a gustar a esa mujer que podría negarse si sabía que el culpable se paseaba con la piel de su amigo, yo solo asentí con unas palabras a la falta de una cabeza para no perder mi oportunidad.

-Lo haré y no olvidare tu generosidad amable mujer

-Soy Elice princesa de Altea, mi hermano es el rey Marth y Caeda es su esposa, siempre e sido muy amable con todos y me preocupa cada ser querido cercano incluso mis amigos… ahora ven, confío en ti

-Gracias… juntos lo lograremos… princesa Elice

Utilicé mi último aliento para alcanzarla y por la falta de energía caí de golpe en el cuerpo de la princesa provocando que se cayera en el suelo, fue como si yo desapareciera, pero a la vez no ya mi conciencia se mantuvo intacta pero ya no tenía esa forma de llama. Abrí mis nuevos ojos y levanté las manos para poder verlas, en efecto me había convertido en ella, cuando pensé en todo lo que me había dicho casi me emociono por lo gentil que fue ¿Fue ingenuidad o de verdad pudo ver mi luz interior? La verdad es que eso no importaba ahora y debía ponerme en marcha, ese malvado pudo haber puesto ya en marcha su plan para matar a la Reina.

-¡Muy bien solo debo ponerme de pie y alcanzar al asesino!

Me paré de un brinco y traté de salir corriendo, pero ese vestido que traía la princesa enredó mi caminar y volví a caerme.

-Estas cosas limitan el movimiento de las chicas ahora sé porque a algunas no les gusta que las obliguemos a usarlas, será mejor que me apresure e intente de encontrar una manera de correr con este vestido.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12: De carrera al castillo

No sentía que podría moverme debido a la impresión que tuve, es verdad que ya había visto uno en ese viaje con lord Eliwood pero nunca pensé ver a otro tan de cerca y que estuviese de nuestro lado. Luego como si nada el dragón volvió a transformarse en la mujer espadachín que había conocido anteriormente con el mismo halo de luz de la primera vez.

-¿Eh chico, que sucede, te comió la lengua el dragón? – dijo Harunnas entre risas

-¿Qué se supone que eres, no serás un…?

-¿Manakete? Si lo soy…

-La verdad iba a decir fenómeno, pero creo que también sirv…

Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar mi frase, la espadachín se enfureció e hizo tronar sus nudillos y me dio un buen sopapo en la cabeza como si hubiese dicho el peor de todos los insultos existentes.

-¡Me vuelves a decir fenómeno y te juro por el gran dragón que te engulliré sin remordimiento alguno! ¿Te queda claro?

Con un susto de muerte solo pude asentir, cuando lo hice ella se tranquilizó y me pidió que le siguiese, el resto del viaje fue con una atmosfera silenciosa y muy pesada, parecía que viaja como prisionero más que como un invitado o un amigo. A decir verdad nunca antes me había asustado así y se supone que he visto cosas terribles en mis días como pirata, aunque supongo que mi capitán no preparo para lidiar con gente mitad dragón.

El paisaje era bastante bonito a decir verdad, muchos árboles, flores, el sonido de un viento gentil y fresco y me sorprendí todavía más al ver la ciudad a la que me había llevado, era una colosal ciudad pero de alguna forma su construcción no perturbaba la naturaleza parecía integrarse a esta ya que no habían suelos pavimentados o edificios muy altos con excepción del castillo, todos ellos estaban entre los arboles no parecía que hubiesen perturbado la naturaleza al asentarse aquí ya que esta misma ciudad incluso tenía mitades de bosque que seguramente se quedaron allí por haber construido a su alrededor y no encima de lo natural.

-¡Te presento el bosque de los colmillos gemelos, hogar de los manaketes de la isla del norte! – dijo Harunnas con mucho orgullo en su pecho

Ella esperaba una respuesta positiva de mí, debido a la situación no podía decir algo que no sonase lindo o halagador a esta urbe, a parte que aún tenía algo de miedo a esta mujer. Y si los cuentos poseían algo de verdad entonces esas cosas a parte de poder calcinar todo con su aliento también son inmunes a las armas de filo o cualquier otro tipo de corte o perforación debido a su muy resistente piel, pueden volar y provocar huracanes con el batir de sus gigantes alas y sobre todo intimidan con su colosal tamaño, ahora ya se porque nadie se ha venido a meter con esta gente, porque este lugar luce muy pacifico, no vuela ninguna mosca o hay agitación, toda la gente que transitaba por sus calles lucia tranquila y amigable entre si.

-B-bonito lugar eh… chica… pero mi colega no creo que resista mucho mas ¿Podríamos buscarle un médico?

Harunnas se acercó a ella quien descansaba en mis brazos, le tocó la frente y se asustó así de repente como si algo malo hubiese sucedido

-¿¡Como es posible que haya empeorado tanto en tan poco tiempo!? ¡Es como si fuese un super virus o algo así!

-¡¿Cómo si fuese?! ¿No me digas que ni siquiera tú sabes lo que tiene?

-¡Sera mejor que vayamos cuanto antes al castillo y que los médicos del gran dragón la vean! Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora

Corrimos por las calles de la ciudad y mientras lo hacíamos podía ver cómo la gente andaba tranquila por las calles sin ninguna clase de apuro, todos parecían llevarse bien sin siquiera parecer tener algún lazo que los obligase a socializar es decir todos eran amables con todos. Si no fuera por nosotros la paz en el lugar seria perfecta, el agua de los canales era pura y muy azul, a lo lejos se veían los arboles de un verde impresionante que decoraban el entorno, los puentes y caminos estaban hechos de madera y decorados con solo elementos naturales como flores o arbustos. En cosa de minutos llegamos a las puertas del castillo la cual parecía la estructura que atentaba más con la armonía del paisaje.

Cuando llegamos, Harunnas pegó un grito y muchos otros con un equipamiento similar al de ella se acercaron y nos ayudaron apartando a toda la gente que se nos ponía en nuestro camino y guiándonos al ala clínica del castillo.

-¿Tienen un hospital en el castillo? – dije mientras corríamos

-¿Castillo? Me gusta llamarlo más una fortaleza o ciudadela si el termino me lo permite, pues si te fijaste la estructura está construida entre el anillo boscoso y una línea montañosa que se encuentra detrás de los bosques y que divide la isla, esas montañas a su vez conectan con el otro castillo en una frontera construida dentro de las montañas.

-¿Y a que querías llegar con eso?

-Pues que las inmediaciones de esta construcción van más alla de la infraestructura que puedes ver desde fuera

-Bueno hablamos de eso después ahora parece que llegamos – dije frenando paulatinamente

Uno de los espadachines abrió una puerta y me hizo un gesto para que fuese dentro, mientras que el otro acomodó las almohadas de la cama de la clínica e indico para que pusiera a Rebecca allí. Luego de recostar a mi colega en el lugar indicado apareció la doctora, una mujer de aspecto maduro con unas gafas redondas y un cabello rizado con rizos voluminosos.

-Oh… Lady Harunnas ¿A quién me traes hoy? ¡Por el gran dragón dime que no lo lastimaste tú!

-¡Claro que no! La encontré en el bosque junto a este hombre – dijo señalándome- padece de algo que jamás e visto asi que deberías ponerle de todo tu talento

-Tranquila, yo soy la mejor medico de todos los tiempos puedo con lo que sea, ahora váyanse solo personal autorizado que abruman mi concentración

Salimos del cuarto tal como la médica nos dijo, Harunnas parecía molesta por la actitud de la doctora, pero aguanto su ira y se volvió hacia mi

-Ah bueno como te decía, hay una especie de frontera en el anillo montañoso…

-No te ofendas, pero no me interesa lo que me tienes que decir con respecto a este lugar al detalle, me interesa más saber en dónde estoy ahora mismo es decir ¿Dónde se ubica esta isla en que parte de todo el océano?

-Que mal educado, se nota que eres un hombre de una calaña abominable pero bueno… - dijo ella cabreada finalizando esa anterior frase con un suspiro – si quieres saber algo sobre la historia global de toda esta isla será mejor que te lleve con el Gran dragón, aunque sea irrespetuoso pedir una audiencia con él por algo tan banal como una lección de historia para un forastero mal educado supongo que puedo hacerlo para pasar el tiempo, además confieso que ahora que lo preguntaste yo también estoy curiosa por saber

-¿No sabes la historia de tu isla, pensé que todos tenían idea de eso?

-Soy una guerrera no una académica, no es necesario para mi saber lo que dice en los libros si me voy a dedicar a exterminar monstruos o intrusos de cualquier naturaleza, ahora vamos chico que el gran dragón es un líder muy ocupado

Harunnas me guío hacia el lobby central del castillo y allí me fije que habían 3 puertas, seguramente por el apuro de llevar a Rebecca para que la sanen me cegó y no me fije en cómo era este lugar la primera vez que pasamos por aquí. Como iba diciendo con las puertas, nosotros salimos por la puerta Este y ella me incitó a pasar la puerta norte.

-¡Por aquí! Cruzando esta puerta podrás ver al Gran dragón, cuida tu vocabulario ¿si? No podrás hablar como lo hiciste conmigo con el gran dragón, es nuestro gobernante y la figura mas sagrada de nuestro reino ¡Que ni se te ocurra ser grosero o te mataré antes de que él lo haga! Ahora pasa y trata de no quitarle mucho tiempo.

Esta nervioso ¿Cómo iba a ser ese gran dragón del cual Harunnas hablaba con tanto decoro? ¿Era acaso un gobernante con poca paciencia y cascarrabias? Eso si sería nuevo de ver ya que con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a tratar con nobles como lord Eliwood o Lord Héctor, deberé entonces volver tomar la costumbre de tratar con gente odiosa como era en mis primeros días de pirata, si puedo volver a hacerlo no será muy difícil.


	14. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13: El flujo del triangulo

Cuando me sentí listo atravesé la puerta y llegué a una habitación con un techo muy alto y de un ancho bien amplio, como si hubiese sido hecha para unos gigantes, Harunnas me siguió, cerró la puerta y se quedó vigilándola como para que nadie nos interrumpiese o yo me fuese corriendo.

-¡Qué lugar más grande! Aquí alcanzaría toda la flota de Elibe ¿No me digas que esta habitación es para…?

Antes de terminar mi frase mire hacia adelante y pude ver una gran cortina que tapaba parte de la habitación y a los lados de esta había dos espadachines muy parecidos en equipamiento y vestimenta a harunnas solamente que la ropa de ellos era enteramente de color negro, cuando me acerque lo suficiente uno de los guardianes de la cortina me detuvo.

-¡Un momento no puedes pasar Humano, tus ojos te delatan! ¿Quién te trajo y porque razón? – dijo el espadachín poniéndose en una pose de defensa con su espada

-Me trajo Harunnas y me dijo que podría saber más sobre este lugar si hablo con un gran dragón – dije sin acobardarme

El espadachín de negro me miró en shock tras escuchar lo que me dijo y dejó su pose defensiva, el otro también me miro asombrado, pero en vez de quedarse en su lugar ese otro dejo su posición y observo hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando pudo ver a Harunnas este volvió corriendo con el otro guardia.

-¿¡Qué demonios hace la senescal aquí no debía estar combatiendo a los ogros con su destacamento!? – dijo el recién llegado hacia el guardia que me detuvo

-¿Estás seguro que era la senescal? Te equivocas y estamos de patitas en la calle

-Si, estoy seguro además no oíste que este humano nos dijo que lo trajo una tal Harunnas ¿Ese acaso no es el nombre de pila de la senescal Augustra?

-¿Entonces debemos dejarle pasar si lo trajo la senescal?

-Pues claro que debemos recién fui a ver a la puerta y ahí estaba de pie la gran senescal lo que prueba que este sujeto si habla con la verdad

-Vaya que lio me hubiera vuelto carpintero como mi padre en vez de ser un pobre guardia que debe lidiar con este tipo de situaciones- el primer guardia se volvió hacia mi – Esta bien humano te vamos a dejar pasar para que puedas ver al gran dragón, pero se breve que él debe descansar para mantener sus fuerzas

Los dos guardias se apartaron y me permitieron el paso, aunque cabe decir que iba a cruzar sin pensarlo, pero cuando di un paso adelante la sangre se me heló al oír una respiración enorme que provenía del otro lado de la cortina, los guardias me apresuraron y se pusieron en posición para sacar sus espadas, antes de que lo hicieran me apresure y Cruze al otro lado, estando allí no tuve tiempo para procesar nada y de golpe me encontré con la criatura gigante que estaba detrás de la cortina.

-¿Tu eres al que llaman el gran dragón? – Examiné de pies a cabeza al lagarto con alas gigante que estaba al frente mío – Ya veo porque te dicen "Gran…"

Después de mi burlesca observación el gran dragón rugió, pero no en tono amenazante, incluso parecía hacerlo con cierto ritmo ¿No será que se estaba riendo? No me sorprende ver a un bicho como este pues en mi viaje con lord Eliwood pude ver dos, pero lo que si me impresiona es verle reír, nunca pensé que estas bestias pudiesen hacer eso.

-Me caes bien chico eres la primera persona que dice algo divertido en años, con tanto sirviente que te venera todos son muy serios y nunca nadie suelta un chistecito o alguna ocurrencia y me aburro como ostra – dijo juguetonamente el gran dragón con su voz profunda y muy ronca mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el suelo.

-Bueno gracias – respondí asombrado- La verdad es que nunca e tenido que tratar con gente de alta alcurnia y no tengo palabras para hablar con ellos, mucho menos si son dragones o alguna otra criatura mítica

El gran dragón volvió a echarse a reír, pero esta vez no levantó su cabeza y fui víctima de su aliento el cual se sintió como un gran vendaval y con un olor muy pútrido, debido a la agitación producida por la risa de la criatura sagrada los guardias entraron alarmados. En un principio los guardias parecían algo confundidos, pero luego se alegraron de ver al gran feliz después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Que has hecho humano para que el gran dragón se haya regocijado de esa manera? No le habíamos visto tanto feliz en décadas

Iba a disponerme a responder, pero la misma criatura se contuvo de reír más y se dirigió a sus guardianes

-¡Después discutiremos eso nobles guerreros ahora déjenme hablar un poco más con este humano! Sus dudas pueden esperar, pero algo me dice que no tendremos a este chico por aquí cerca mucho tiempo

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron al otro lado de la cortina devuelta a sus posiciones originales, después de que esos dos se fueron reanudamos nuestra conversación original

-Perdona todo este alboroto pequeño humano es que nunca antes esto había estado tan animado y esos pesados son tan serios que se alteran por cualquier cosa- el gran dragón volvió a ponerse cómodo con su cabeza recostada en el suelo- Ahora dime ¿a qué has venido?

-Harunnas me mando aquí para que me contases un poco la historia de esta isla y asi saber donde esta isla se ubica pues veras yo navegaba con mi tripulación y una tormenta nos hizo naufragar, yo desperté en la costa de esta isla junto a una sola persona de toda mi tripulación y temo por la seguridad de mis hombres ¿tendrán oportunidad de sobrevivir, hay más islas aparte de esta?

El gran dragón acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos y se dispuso a hablar:

-La verdad es que no me apasiona hablar de esto, pero ¡demonios! soy el más sabio y eso me obliga a contestar las preguntas de los más jóvenes. Te encuentras en el triángulo de oro, son tres islas unidas por una fuerte corriente lo que hace que cualquier cosa que se acerque a ellas sea atraído a una de las islas dependiendo de la corriente en la que te metas pues cada una tiene una corriente única que lleva directamente a una isla, por lo que si queremos viajar a la que se encuentra al otro extremo tenemos que pasar obligadamente por la isla que no queremos ir y hacer todo el recorrido por el triángulo, a eso lo llamamos el flujo del triángulo pues solo va en una dirección y no podemos salir de la corriente

-Entonces ¿Si no pueden salir del triángulo cómo llegaron? - pregunte escéptico

-Los dragones llegamos a esta isla hace más de mil años, justo después de la batida cuando mi gente vivía en paz en nuestro amado continente junto a los humanos, yo de verdad creía que éramos amigos y que podíamos compartir con ellos hasta que llego ese día fatídico…

El gran dragón parecía rememorar un recuerdo muy doloroso ya que de su escamoso rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y yo me sentí algo incomodo estar cerca suyo y no saber qué hacer para ayudarle. Solo pude prestarle atención y mostrarme comprensivo con su relato, tratar de creerle su versión para que se sintiera mejor, después de unos minutos de pausa y contener el llanto para evitar la intromisión de sus guardias el gran dragón prosiguió.

" _Yo era un joven dragón para ese entonces y como toda cría dormía acurrucado junto a mis padres, no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero me desperté cuando mi padre salió a ver el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo afuera… oh padre… mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y pegue un salto al escuchar un fuerte rugido de dolor, ambos sabíamos a quién pertenecía y cuál era su destino. Mi madre se comunicó con las demás dragonas del clan y usaron nuestra cueva como refugio para nosotros los pequeños, pero no sacábamos nada con escondernos pues los humanos avanzaban rápidamente y muchos de los nuestros caían sin piedad, viejos dragones, adultos, incluso jovenzuelos que recién habían desarrollado sus alas habían muerto defendiendo nuestro hogar. Cuando dimos la batalla por perdida nuestras madres decidieron sacarnos y tratar de volar a otro lugar mas seguro, no estaba preparado para las cosas que vi cuando salimos de nuestro refugio… siete sombras atemorizantes 4 con armas y 3 con libros y bastones ¡Siete demonios con armas sedientas de sangre! Yo lloré y mi madre igual…"_

El relato se detuvo porque el gran dragón se puso a llorar y no se detuvo por varios minutos, caían lágrimas y soltaba rugidos desgarradores que reflejaban una furia sin igual, pero ahogada ya que más que odio era frustración, el sentirse impotente por no poder haber hecho nada y solo observar cómo te van quitando todo lo quieres y has amado alguna vez. Obviamente con su llanto llegaron los guardias, pero esta vez estaban acompañados de Harunnas quien me miraba molesta y me hizo un gesto de que saliera de allí de inmediato.

Ya afuera Harunnas desquito toda su ira conmigo regañándome por haber molestado al gran dragón, cuando su reprimenda acabó me preguntó lo sucedido y yo le Conte todo lo que paso. cuando escuchó mi historia se calmó un poco, respiró hondo y se disculpó por el repentino arranque de ira y tuvimos una conversación más civilizada.

-Aun así, es extraño Humano que el gran dragón te abriera así su corazón enrollándose contando su pasado el usualmente va al grano cuando cuanto sus historias, al parecer tú le agradaste no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero se ha encariñado contigo

-Oye, pero te dije que le caí bien porque me consideró divertido ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Como dije ¡No sé cómo lo has hecho! Es todo un misterio como él te ha abierto el corazón- finalizo negando mis palabras y yéndose por el pasillo

No insistí en el tema por su obvia negación y trate de hablar nuevamente con ella pero cambiando el tema de nuestra conversación

-¿La doctora ya habrá terminado, me gustaría saber si Rebecca está fuera de peligro mortal?

-¡Tranquilo humano! Estaba enferma sí, pero no era como para morirse y apenas a pasado media hora eso es muy poco, ni siquiera nosotros nos recuperamos de un malestar tan rápido

-¡No dije que quiero ver resultados solo quiero saber si estará bien!

-Te dije que te tranquilices… -mientras trataba de mantenerme alejado de allí me hizo una nueva pregunta - ¿Así que al menos sabes lo que fuiste a buscar antes de que le produjeras una crisis emocional al gran dragón?

-¡Ah claro ya lo se! Me encuentro en una red de islas que se conectan por un cinturón de corrientes muy fuertes que solo viajan en una dirección especifica lo que me da esperanzas ya que mis amigos podrían estar en alguna de esas otras islas

-¡Muy bien humano! Pero no podemos viajar a esas otras islas, están habitadas por otros clanes de dragones y como toda civilización con alguna antigüedad tenemos nuestras diferencias es decir ¡Nos odian a muerte y nosotros a ellos! Sobre todos los cretinos de la isla del suroeste y los de la isla del sureste… bueno son los del sureste aún viven adorando ídolos de madera y comiéndose entre ellos, ni siquiera les hablamos por lo brutos que son – dijo ella mientras caminaba rápidamente por el corredor

Yo trataba de seguirle el paso, pero ella parecía querer dejarme atrás, cuando le alcancé ya habíamos salido de la puerta por la que entramos y estábamos de vuelta en el lobby, Harunnas me guio hacia la otra puerta por la que aún no habíamos entrado y continuamos hablando, mientras caminábamos muchos espadachines se le acercaban y le pedían firmas, consejos o permisos para hacer ciertas cosas entonces yo pregunté.

-¿Oye Harunnas dime, allí dentro me dijeron que eras una senescal, me podrías decir qué demonios es eso y que tan importante eres tú?

Sin dejar de caminar ella se volvió hacia mí y contempló su mirada por unos segundos, luego se hecho a reír burlonamente y tras unos largos y estresantes minutos finalmente se detuvo.

-Oh pequeño idiota… todas tus preguntas quedaran resueltas cuando lleguemos a donde te llevo.


End file.
